You and I
by darthvaderr
Summary: Alice is half-human/half-vampire, living in a small town with Bella and her Dad. Still the same hyper pixie we love, but when true love comes will she run towards it or run away? (Based on some of the events in twilight saga.)
1. Chapter 1

I am trying something different. Please let me know what you think I am very eager with this story and excited about it. So anything you tell me will be very helpful. Thanks :)

BTW-I do not own twilight! I wish but I don't.

* * *

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. I'm a 134 hybrid, born April 7, 1872. At least that is what my Aunt told me before she was killed. My Aunt Louise looked out for me up until a nomad Vampire killed her. That was 17 years ago. That day will; forever be the most painful day of my existence.

I now live in Forks, Washington. I have been here for a year now. I can pass for the ages 15-18 as long as I played with my appearance. I was a lot smaller than your average human but I didn't mind it at all. Bella, my best friend, often called me Tinker bell because she said I reminded her of a pixie. I am not like your typical vampire. I have a heartbeat, I eat human food, and I do not sparkle. I also live off blood as well. I am just as strong as a vampire; my Aunt said it is because I am stuck like a newborn in there first year because blood runs through me like newborns when they are first created.

I was also a 'gifted' hybrid. A special ability to see the future, my mom had premonitions. And since she was human it got pasted down to me. My ability is limited; I can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made. So if someone changes there mind in a spur of the moment the vision changes. Since my dad was a vampire I received a 'gift' from him as well. He was able to touch people and pretty much do anything to do. Meaning he could command them in a sense. So with that I can touch someone and show them what I want. I can show them my visions, or make them see complete darkness. I have been learning to do this without touch and I must say that I have gotten pretty good at it. I have also been able to manipulate people's senses. I once made it were Charlie couldn't smell anything but flowers. He got so pissed and started to spray his cologne everywhere. Saying his house is to girlie. He had no clue it was me that was causing this.

Bella still doesn't know anything about my life in the case of vampires and mythical creatures. I just haven't had the guts to tell her. I haven't seen any other vampires in this part of the world in sometime now. So I figured I was safe for now.

Somehow Bella had convinced her Dad into taking me in. He was very happy to do so, he said that I am like his second daughter and with that I couldn't argue with him. I was happy that for now I had a family again. Even though Bella was currently living with her Mom she was moving her in 2 weeks. I was so excited, even Charlie was having his moments. It was awkward living here without Bella sometimes. But Charlie said that I was his daughter and he was not going to allow me living on my own or under someone that didn't want me. So now he was truly like my father as well.

Charlie was the chief of police; he usually worked till about 5 everyday. Then he would come home and I would have dinner waiting on him. As much as I loved Charlie I would not eat anything that man touched. Also it helped that I cook so that I can fix things I would eat so he wouldn't notice how weird I really was.

"Charlie! Bella will be here in one day and you still haven't gotten her room ready." I said giggling at him.

He mumbled, to low for anyone to hear. "I know, I know. You don't have to remind me."

To a human, they would not be able to hear. But for me it was like he was saying in a normal tone. But of course I had to ignore it like I was just like him.

I started to bounce in my seat. "Can I Please please please decorate her room? I promise I will not go crazy with it... I just... am... So excited I can't stop"

He chuckled, "Alice, calm down. You're driving me insane."

I pouted a bit "You still haven't said yes"

"Yes Alice you can decorate Bella's room" He said trying to hide his grin.

I started to bounce uncontrollably "Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

With a kiss on the cheek I ran towards Bella's room.

I heard Charlie talking to himself 'I guess this means I will eat alone again.'

I felt guilt wash over me. Then I bounced down stairs and fixed a plate of food. I sat down in front of him beaming.

"Decorating can wait, Diner with my dad is more important." With that I knew I hit a weak spot on Charlie.

Even though he wasn't my dad, he asked me to call him that because he said he feels like I am his daughter to. Bella was so happy and actually told me I should because she has always wanted a sister. I think she was more excited that I was apart of her family now than I was. Deep in my mind I knew I would have to leave again. I just couldn't fathom that right now. Everything seems perfect.

"Charlie get up!" I danced around his room. "Bella is coming today and you need to get up so we can go get her"

He rolled over pulling the covers over his face. "Alice let me sleep for 10 more minutes please. All I have to do is put some clothes on and I will be out the door"

I sighed "Fine, I will have coffee down stairs for you. I'm going to go for a walk. I will be back in 10 minutes"

I took this extra time to go on a little hunt. I found that since I still have a human side to me. Human blood wasn't as appetizing to me. I found that animal blood was all I needed. But blood is blood and I knew if I didn't watch myself my bloodlust could take over. I knew nothing would happen I have been checking the future all morning. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone.

Walking back in the house I seen Charlie was indeed up and ready. He looked nervous.

"Dad everything will be fine, Bella is excited and she can't wait to live with you." I put my arm around him.

He nodded "I am just scared that she won't like it here."

I shook my head. "She will have to adjust to the weather but she will be happy. Lets just get her and you will see."

I knew she wasn't that excited to see him. I looked already; I just didn't want him to have a mental breakdown. Truthly the reason she wanted to move here was because she wanted to give her mom sometime with her new husband.

I saw here coming out of the terminal. I couldn't control my hyper ness anymore; I started bouncing up and down. "Bella, Bella, I am so excited to see you." I ran over to her and started hugging here.

She laughed and started jumping with me. "Alice I have missed you so much. I am so happy you are here and we get to live together."

She then walked over to Charlie and awkwardly hugged him. "Char...Dad" She stampeded out. "I have missed you too."

I turned trying to give them some privacy. I knew Charlie and Bella loved each other but then just had an embarrassing way of showing it.

"Let's get going so we can catch up." I chirped.

The ride home was very silent and very nerve racking. I was looking through my visions to see what to expect and started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at... Hello Earth to Alice" Bella looked at my questionably.

I looked down. "Erm sorry I was just lost in space for a second. But nothing I am just thing about us starting school next week."

Bella then groaned. "So soon, I am so nervous"

I danced around her room and jumped on her bed. "Don't be, you have me and well technically we are both going to be new there. So we will have each other."

She looked down; I could tell she wasn't going to take this likely. But the only thing I was excited about was school shopping. Charlie was going to give us some money to go get whatever we needed. Which meant Bella new and improved clothing? Unlike her I knew she was going to catch the eye of someone special. But I also realized that meant the guy I have been waiting on was going to be in the mix of that as well.

Charlie finally came up and handed us the school money. "Now ladies, make sure you get everything you need. I don't need my girls unprepared on there first day at a new school."

I grabbed Bella's hand and we started out the door. My eyes got wide when I saw what was in the drive way. "Da..Da...Dad, I can't believe my eyes."

He chuckled "Well you didn't think I would let my girls be embarrassed on there first day of school with there dad dropping them in the cruiser."

There in front of us was an old beat up truck. It wasn't the best thing to look at but it was something that could get us from point A to point b. Bella and I jumped on Charlie. "Thank you so much"

With that we kissed him on the cheek and started towards the truck. A young guy popped out from around the back of the truck out of knows where.

"Who are you?" I about jumped out of my skin. He smelt awful.

Bella walked over shyly "Hi Jacob, It has been awhile."

Then the tall dark and handsome guy said. "Bella, do you remember me?"

She giggled. "Of course I do. We made mud pies when we were babies."

"That would be right." He said eyeing me. God what was his problem.

Finally I stepped forward. "Hi, I am Alice. I don't think we have met. But I am sure I have met your dad."

He turned his head slightly. "Yeah I heard Charlie talk about you, Sorry if I seem rude. I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you, Come on Bella. We want to make it before the shops close."

Before I had a chance to go to the other side of the truck Jacob grabbed my arm. "We need to talk. Will you meet me tonight?"

I snatched my arm from him and looked at him "Please don't grab me like that, I just don't think that would be a good idea."

"We need to talk, we can do it now or you can meet me so we can talk in private but regardless we will talk today." His tone was very stern and he looked really upset.

I smiled trying to not make it obvious to Bella. "Fine tonight! Be here at 7. But don't knock on the door. I don't want Bella to get the wrong idea."

He nodded. "Tonight!"

Ugh I thought to myself 'Tonight is not going to go down smoothly. I can already see what he wants to talk about'

I jumped in the truck and we went on our way for a fun filled day of shopping. Least I could relax until later...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella do we have to leave now? I still want to go look for more out fits." I pouted.

Shopping was fun and interesting to say the last. Bella is a nightmare to shop with; she has no taste when it comes to fashion. Luckily she has me, so when we finished, we had a whole wardrobe for school.

Bella yawned, "Alice we have been going at this for 8 hours now. We've hit every story in Port Angles and I'm ready to go home and relax. I promise we'll go shopping again."

I started bouncing in my seat. "Okay, deal we can go for now, but I get to pick next time we go out." I squealed and then started to do my evil laugh.

"No, I get to pick when, you just get to pick where." She snapped back.

I leaned back in my seat defeated. "Fine." I pouted.

We started on our way home and I realized who would be waiting for me when we got there. While Bella drove us I started to look into the future to see what I could find out.

_Jacob was sitting in the back of the woods waiting like we talked about.  
He actually looked beautiful, the way the twilight sky landed on his dark skin.  
He looked peaceful, until he saw I was heading his way.  
He didn't look mad he just looked like he was very nervous of me.  
I finally reached him and he looked towards the house. Then he glanced back at me. _

_'We should go for a walk to talk about everything in private" he said __in a low voice_

_I looked around. "Okay, but I don't want to go too far in case Bella tries to look for me'_

_He had a half smile on his face. "Of course. Are you scared of me?"_

"_No, not at all." I giggled. _

_He put his hand __on my back to__ guide me through the woods. _

_I was really shocked about that since this morning he seemed that he was about to rip my head off. _

"_I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I have some issues that I am trying to overcome and my anger is kinda out of control." He said looking embarrassed. _

"_But I want to ask you a question. What are...?"_

_With that my vision went black. _

I started freaking out. "What is going on? How did it just...? Oh my god, am I going to die?"  
I started rambling all these questions to myself, I was so confused.  
Then I looked over at Bella who was looking at me like I had gone mad.

"Alice what are you talking about? Why are you saying you're going to die? What's going on?" She was freaking out with me now.

"Oh crap...was I talking out loud?" I said looking down, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"What was that about?" Bella looked serious.

Still looking down "Sorry Bella, I think I was hallucinating or something. I don't know what was going on." At this point I was hoping she would just forget that it happened.

"Anyways, so do you want to stop for supper or do you want to go home and cook for dad?" She said changing the subject. This made me happy. I smiled.

"We can cook; I was thinking tomorrow we could go out and eat something?  
Have a sister bonding day." I started giggling.  
Thinking of us as sisters was bittersweet. I loved the fact we are that close, but it kills me knowing one day I'll have to leave her.

She smiled "I would love that."

We pulled up at the house, and I saw Charlie's cruiser already there. We grabbed our bags and carried them inside, laying them on the floor in the living room.

"Girls I hope you didn't spend all my retirement money on school clothes?" He was scratching his head laughing.

I laughed with him, while Bella looked at the floor like she was in trouble. "No...uh I mean... Dad... We're sorry." She rambled.

"Bella, Calm down. I'm just kidding. I don't care that you guys got some clothes. That's why I gave you both my card to use.  
I've just never seen you get more than one pair of jeans!" He was now laughing so hard I thought he was going to knock over his beer.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Whew I thought you were going to get mad and start yelling at us."

He walked over and hugged us both and kissed the top of our heads.  
"Of course not sweetheart. I was just giving you a hard time. I know you both hardly ever spend or use money. So I'm actually very happy that you got everything you need."

I started bouncing up and down. Bella smiled at him and we danced over to him hugging him tightly. "Thanks Daddy" We chirped together.

"You're welcome girls. Now run along and put your clothes away. I ordered a pizza for us all, I think Billy and his son Jake will be coming over later to watch the game." He said as he walked to his chair.

We grabbed our clothes and headed to our rooms. Charlie's house wasn't that big, it had 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. It was going to be killer when we had to get ready for school.

Bella knocked on my door and jumped on my bed. "So are you excited to see Jake?" She said grinning mischievously at me.

"Bella, it's not like that! I don't even know him. What about you?" I chirped back.

Her face turned bright red. "No, we are just friends. I haven't talked to him in so long; I don't even know what kind of person he is now. I know he goes to school and lives on the Res so we won't see him much unless we go there or he comes here."

Outside I heard a truck pulling up and two heart beats, so I knew they were here.  
I tried to look at my visions again. I wanted to see if I'd lost them or if I was going to die, but I saw everything clearly. Jake and I heading to the woods, me coming back to the house with him, Bella and I walking tonight, and us sleeping. I don't understand why I can't see the conversation Jacob and I have.

"Hi Jacob and Billy" I heard Charlie yell.

Two deep voices replied back. I walked down to see Billy sitting by Charlie in his wheelchair and Jake looking up at Bella and I. Bella walked over and gave Jake a hug, and walked into the living room with the adults.

"Do you think we can sneak out now?" He whispered to me.

I mumbled back; "I don't care, but I don't know how we are going to go anywhere with Bella not wanting to go with us."

He looked around trying to thing of something. I looked at my visions and saw a way.

"Bella, Charlie!" I chirped. Both their heads turned towards me. "Jake and I are going out to get some drinks for us kids."

Bella looked up and I winked at her. She just giggled and rolled her eyes. I knew if she thought I wanted alone time with Jake she wouldn't want to intrude on us. Jacob turned red with his dad giving him a huge grin and winked at him.

"You ready?" I said grabbing my keys and dancing towards the truck.

Jake groaned; "Are you serious? Are we really taking the tank?"

I grabbed my heart like I was hurt. "Why are you hating on Big Beauty?"

We started to laugh and got in. I started driving towards the shops.

"So." He said looking at me seriously. "I have two things I want to talk to you about. First, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I have some issues I'm trying to overcome and my anger..."

I zoned out thinking back to my vision, trying to figure out why it went blank,

"ALICE" I heard Jake yell, and I came out of my vision and jerked the truck into the right lane, pulling off the road.

"I'm so sorry, I just spaced out and I don't know what happened!" I could hear his heart beating out of his chest. I got out the truck and walked towards the back to try and relax.

He jumped out angrily "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? You almost ran off the road, what were you thinking?" He was now yelling.

"JACOB!" I yelled back. "I'm not going to listen to you yell at me. I'm sorry for what happened, that's the only thing I can say. But I won't listen to you yell at me."

Then, out of no-where I heard growling. I looked behind Jacob and there was a huge, strangely beautiful, wolf, showing all his teeth and walking towards me.

I grabbed Jake's hand not knowing what was going on and pushed him behind me. I knew this wolf was the reason my visions went black.

"Alice, get in the car!" Jake yelled at me pushing me towards it.

I stood my ground "Jake, NO, I will not let this dog hurt you."

I noticed that Jake was shaking at this point, and that his eyes had anger in them.

"Jake? What's happening with you? Why are you burning up and why are you shaking?" I started backing away from him.

"Alice, please get in the truck. I don want to hurt you, nor do I want Sam to hurt you." He said pleadingly.

"Jake, how do you..." I was cut off when Jake jump forward. I jumped back and crouched defensively towards the ground.

I looked back to see where Jake was and all I saw was a huge russet red wolf.

The wolf I thought was Jake walked in front of me, like he was protecting me.

The black wolf Jake said was Sam, was backing away, still showing teeth. It backed away until it was out of sight.

"Uh Jake? Is that you...?" I walked towards him and looked into his eyes. Something about them made me realize it was definitely him. He sat down, looked at me and wagged his tail.

"How am I supposed to talk to you if you're a dog?" I giggled.

He walked towards the truck, pulled out a blanket and walked into the woods.

He came back wrapped up in the blankets.

"Uh sorry, I don't know what to say...but would you mind taking me to my house so I can get some clothes?" He said, looking embarrassed.

"Jake it's okay, Will you tell me about yourself?" I asked looking up at him.

He explained to me everything about his tribe and how the wolves in his bloodline come out when they feel threaten or are in trouble.

He told me about all the legends and how he broke the rules telling me all this stuff. He was trusting me to keep it to myself and that if anyone finds out, he would be in trouble and that I could get hurt as well.

I felt like I should tell him about myself. Maybe it would be nice for someone other than me to know.

"Jake, I promise I won't say anything. You have my word, but with that I will tell you something as long as you keep an open mind and promise not to loose it in my truck." I said nervously.

He looked at me and grinned. "I will try my best not to do that, and I promise I will keep an open mind."

I took a deep breath. "Jake, I have a secret of my own."

I looked down trying to figure out the right way of saying it.

"Jake, I'm a hybrid."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jake, I'm a hybrid"_

Jacob shook his head. "What does that mean? I knew you were different. My instincts told me to attack you, but the other part of me was telling me that you weren't dangerous. That's why I was so uptight when we first met. My head was telling me to transform, but my heart was telling me to hear you out."

"I can understand that. I mean if you aren't used to my kind, I'm sure my smell is very weird. But I want to thank you for actually talking to me instead of trying to kill me. Basically a hybrid means I'm not human. I'm half human, half vampire." I said, looking at the ground.

I continued, "I'm 134 years old, born April 7, 1872, from what my Aunt has told me. I don't really remember everything from when I was a baby. But she said I was born like a human child and I grew like one as well. My human side allows me to have a heartbeat and have blood that runs through my veins. I can sleep, eat and cry like a human. I can go out in the sun and not expose myself. The vampire side makes me immortal. I'm fast, strong, and I can live off blood as well. I don't drink human blood. To be honest, the smell of it kind of turns me off, but I can drink it, if I need to."

I continued to explain everything about me, including my gifts. I even showed him what I could do. I ran around, showed him my strength and showed him how my gifts work.

He seemed most freaked out by the way I could make him see and smell different things. When I was finally done, I looked up at him and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry that I've intruded on you and your pack. I didn't know you guys were even here. If you don't want to talk to me or anything like that, I understand, but the only thing I'm not doing is leaving Bella and Charlie. I love them too much."

I was crying at this point, scared that he'd make me leave. Scared that he'd run me out because I was his family's arch enemy.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Pixie, relax! I won't ask you to leave, you're human. Even if you're only half. We'll have to talk to the pack and figure out what to do from here.

Because I can't be sure of what'll happen. As for Bella, you don't need to tell her anything.

She doesn't need to get involved with this life that we have. I'd much rather her be as clueless to it as the next human."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know this is a lot to take in, I can't even image you laying this on someone else. But I'll warn you, if you ever hurt Bella I'll kill you.

I've loved her since we made mud pies when we were little. I'll protect her with everything I have in me."

He then looked over at me seriously. "But there is also something about you that makes me wanna protect you." We both blushed and looked at the ground.

Changing the subject, I started to jump up and down giggling. "Thank you! I'm so happy, I'm just so relieved this went well. You know I'd kill myself before I caused Bella pain. I love her like she's my own flesh and blood sister."

He looked down and it felt like someone ripped my heart out. "Alice I know you're happy but we still have to go down to the Res. I have to tell my pack about you. Ultimately, it's up to Sam and the Elders what happens to you."

"Let's get this over with then, I'd like to know my fate so I can fake my death or something.

I can't just leave Bella and Charlie without any type of closure." I whispered.

We went down to the reservation and Jacob called an important pack meeting. He told me that I had to stay in the truck until he said it was okay.

I was happy that Jacob was completely understanding and it felt like he would protect me.

I wondered what would happen if his pack decided they wanted me dead.

I watched and heard as Jake defended me to his pack saying I was still human even though I was half vampire. It made me feel good knowing that for the first time in my existence someone other than Bella, Charlie and my Aunt was standing up for me. I looked at my visions and the whole time they were flipping from one outcome to another.

When the visions stopped flipping, I started jumping in the truck causing it to shake. I was so excited I couldn't contain it anymore. I jumped out of the truck and danced all the way to Jacob jumping in his arms. He hugged me tightly and held me for a second before he let me go.

"I'm guessing you've already seen what we talked about." He said laughing.

"Yep, yep, yep" I chirped. "I get to stay and live like I was living. But if I mess up it's off with my head!" I laughed.

"I guess right now you're Alice in Wonderland." He twirled me around and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I pouted and crossed my arms.

He continued to laugh. "It's because I can't help but like you. You're so bubbly and happy that you make me happy too." I started to blush again.

I looked at a few more visions while Jake was playing around with the others. He introduced me to all of his pack members and their families. Everyone was so nice to me, but I could tell that they were unsure about what I might do to them.

I just tried to make myself the least threatening I could. After a little bit they seemed to open up and understand me. Leah was the only female wolf in the pack. I could tell she hated my guts. I was trying to be as nice as I could, but she ignored me and walked away.

Sam laid down the law. He told me that I can only hunt in a certain area. I had to call and let them know if I was coming onto Quileute land. He said I couldn't just come on their land without permission, which I understood.

Jake came over to where I was and sat beside me. "Pixie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I chirped.

"Can you see my future?" He looked embarrassed.

"Well, if you or any of your pack are around me in wolf form, I can't see anything. They go completely black. From what I gathered from Sam and Emily's story you guys have a hard time controlling yourselves in wolf form." I looked around at each member of the pack.

"What does our control have to do with your visions?" He asked, frowning.

I paused for a second. "Well it's because my visions are based on decisions. If the choice you make changes, so does my vision. With you guys in wolf form, your instincts kick in and it makes you all unstable with how you react in different situations. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "Yeah it does."

I giggled. "Bella's going to kill us. She'll probably think we abandoned her."

"Oh crap! I totally lost track of time. Let's get back before my Dad skins me and Bella kills you." He picked me up and carried me to the truck.

My cheeks started to heat up. "I could have walked you know..."

He gave me his cocky grin. "Well...I...erm...just wanted to. Besides Allie-cat, what are friends for?"

"I guess you're right, but let's head home so we can face Bella's wrath." I said, laughing.

We got home and Bella was waiting outside for us. She looked pissed.

"Where have you been? You left me here stranded!" Bella pouted and put her hands on her hips.

I looked up at her sheepishly. "Bella I'm sorry but we got so caught up talking that we lost track of time. I'm really sorry!"

She burst out laughing and walked over to Jake and I, hugging us both. "I'm just kidding guys! Dad and Billy kept me entertained with all the yelling they were doing at the football game. So what were you two doing for so long?" She was eyeing us both.

I blushed and she giggled even more. Jake just scratched his head and walked into the living room with his dad.

"Bella it's not like that." I said, turning beet red.

She just grabbed my hand and we took off towards her room. We laughed and tried on our new clothes again. Then we went downstairs and showed the guys what we had gotten.

Soon Billy and Jake left and Bella and I went up for the night.

"So!" She chirped "You and Jake? What's that about?"

I started to panic. "Bells, like I said it isn't like that. We're just friends. We kind of have an understanding with each other."

She glared at me. "Okay, I'll believe you for now." With that she ran over and put her arms around me.

"Tinkerbell, I'm really happy you're here. You're my sister and you make everything better. You're always happy and always uplifting." She looked like she was going to cry.

I pulled her tighter. "Bella, I love you and you'll be my sister for eternity. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. We have school tomorrow, I'm so excited!"

She pushed me away and pretended like she was going to faint. "Please don't remind me! I'm dreading it."

We bounced back to our rooms. I waited for everyone to go to sleep in the house and then I made my way outside. I knew I needed to hunt before tomorrow. That way I wouldn't be thirsty while I tried to focus on my school work.

"Morning Bells!" I chirped, jumping on her bed. "Rise and Shine!"

Bella threw her pillow at me. "Pixie, you better leave or I'm going to kill you!"

I bounced beside her. "Come on Bells, it's our first day of school and you want to treat your dear ol' sister like that?"

She groaned. "I'm up pixie, now leave me be so I can get dressed." I pouted.

"Okay, I have your clothes laid out, so put them on. Breakfast will be served when you come down. Charlie's already left for the day." I laughed as I danced down the hall.

When I got back to my room, I looked in the mirror one more time. I was wearing black skinny jeans, bright yellow flats and a striped blue and white loose off the shoulder shirt.

I picked Bella out a pair of blue jean skins, converse, and a blue sweater. I knew she'd love it. After breakfast we drove to school. I had butterflies in my stomach I was so excited.

"Ugh, I think we should turn around and go back. I don't want to do this." Bella pouted.

"Cheer up Bells, today is going to be a great day!" I said bouncing towards Mrs Copes office.

"Hello, my name is Alice Brandon and this is Isabella Swan. We're new students." I said sweetly.

Mrs Cope looked up and smiled. "Ah yes I was waiting for you girls. Chief Swan told me all about you two, he's really proud of you girls. Here are your schedules, this copy is yours and this one here you'll need to have your teachers sign. Bring it back here at the end of the day."

We took the papers and started to examine them to see if we had any classes together. I knew I'd be in the grade higher than Bella. We ended up having Gym and Spanish with each other though. I was super excited. I wouldn't be alone all day. Although of course we had lunch together.

We started walking to our lockers when a girl with straight, dark brown hair and blue eyes popped out of no-where.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, welcome to Forks High School." she said with a fake smile.

Bella looked at me and I smiled sweetly at Jessica. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella. Thanks for welcoming us!"

She grabbed our schedules and started looking them over, when a guy came over and put his arm around Bella.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella. I heard you'd be coming here so I was wondering if you'd like me to walk you to your classes today." He said.

I looked at Bella and smiled apologetically at her. I felt sorry for her, he was acting like he had claimed her in front of everyone. Bella shifted so that he couldn't put his arm around her.

"Erm call me Bella, and I'm good thanks. I figured Alice and I would go looking around ourselves. But it was nice meeting you, I'll see you around." She put her arm through mine. I knew she didn't want him to touch her like that again.

Bella was the type of girl who didn't see herself clearly. She thought she wasn't as pretty as other girls and she felt uncomfortable getting attention. She was pretty, but she didn't see it.

I tried to explain to her that Mike was already crushing on her but she wasn't going to listen.

We said our good byes and I watched Jessica lead Bella away. I was left trying to figure out where to go and when I found it, I walked to my class and handed the teacher my paper for her to sign. She seemed nice but a lot of the students were staring at me like I didn't belong. I took my seat and listened to the teacher's lecture.

I overheard some of the students whispering about me. They thought I couldn't hear them, so my vampire side was to thank for that.

"She looks so weird, she looks like she should be in like the 5th grade." One girl snarled quietly.

Her friend giggled "I know what you mean, look at the way she just stares off into space. She's like a freak or something."

I turned and started to draw on some paper. My feelings were hurt, I didn't think girls would be so mean to someone they don't even know. I wanted to run out and just ball my eyes out. I heard the chatter of all the kids talking about Bella and how pretty she was. That she was quiet and nice when they talked to her.

The bell finally rang and I walked to Spanish and sat in the back. I really didn't like it here anymore. Bella came and sat beside me.

"So how do you like it here? I'm sure you have a lot of friends by now." She said smiling at me.

"Erm...not really. No one wanted to talk to me. They all think I'm a freak." I looked down. My self-esteem had been kicked more today than it had been my whole life.

Bella gasped. "No that isn't true; Jessica said she thought you were nice. She even asked if we'd sit with her at lunch today."

I knew Bella was trying to make me feel better. So I smiled "Your right, I shouldn't think about anyone else's opinion. We can sit with them."

We both laughed and listened to the teacher until the bell rang. My other morning classes went by so slowly. I thought I was going to die of boredom. I was looking at some of my visions when the bell rang, scaring me out of them. It was lunch time. I was so relieved, now I could actually talk to my best friend and not have to worry about everyone calling me a freak, or making fun of my height.

I walked to the lunch room and I saw Bella talking to Jessica. Mike was already with her and some other people. I grabbed my tray, walked over and sat with Bella.

"Hi Alice, It's nice for you to join us. My name's Angela, I've heard so much about you from Bella." Angela said sweetly.

I smiled back. "Thank you for having me."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad if I could just pretend to be happy. I listened to Jessica while she was gossiping about everyone. Saying who they were and what problems they had.

Bella looked up at the doors and her mouth dropped open.

"Who are they?" She said to Jessica.

I turned to see who she was talking about and my eyes were drawn to his...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. The words that are highlighted are from Twilight itself, Stephenie Meyer owns them. I just borrowed it. :)

I also want to thank my Beta Sammigirl23 for all her help. She is simply amazing go check out her new story: **Cullen's Patisserie **it's pretty amazing :)

Also thank you to all my reviewers. You all are the best!

* * *

My mouth just about dropped to the floor. He was beautiful, the way his curly blonde hair lay on his forehead. The way it complemented his pale features. I couldn't help but look at him. My head was screaming 'Turn away! Turn away!', but his beauty was so captivating. He made eye contact with me and I looked down, blushing. I turned to hear Jessica explain who they were. **"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."**

Bella looked over, "They're beautiful." She sighed.

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "Rosalie and Emmett are together but Jasper and Edward aren't with anyone. And they live together."  
**  
I chirped. "Well they're not really brother and sister."

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." **Bella giggled. "How old are they?"

**Jessica sighed "Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."  
**  
"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen must be really nice people." I smiled looking over at them.

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.  
**  
Bella chimed in. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

**"No," she said in a voice that implied that it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like Bella. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."  
**  
Bella was looking pretty interested. **"Who is the guy with the reddish brown hair?"**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She said jealously. **

I zoned out again thinking about Jasper and **I stared, because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. **

Then it hit me, there was no way that they were human. They couldn't be and that was when I noticed Edward was staring at me. I blinked a couple of times and then looked down at my tray.

I heard him tell his siblings that they have a problem. I tried to ignore it and take my mind off them while he was talking. He whispered so low I knew that a human wouldn't be able to hear. I quietly sat back in my chair to listen to what he was telling them.

"Edward what are you talking about; 'we have a problem'?" Rosalie snarled at him.

I didn't dare look up at him because I felt like they were staring at me again. "She knows we're different."

Emmett laughed. "They all think we're different, what makes her any different?"

"Because I can read her mind, come on Emmett use your brain for once!" Edward snarled at him.

I glanced up to casually look around and I noticed that now all of them were looking at me. I tried to not make it obvious as I looked over at Bella and Jessica again and looked back down at my tray, blushing.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked me, concerned.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking about what we can do when we get home. We have a dinner date remember?"

"How could I forget, 'sister bonding time'." She said, giggling.

I saw Edward looking at Bella like he could shoot laser beams at her. I tried my best to not think about Jasper, or the rest of the Cullens. I wondered what Edward meant when he said he could read my mind. Was he gifted like me? The bell finally rang and the Cullens got up and left in a hurry. I walked to my next class and sat in the back. I wanted to get as far away as I could from people.

I had a vision that a girl called Lauren was going to be really mean to me if I sat in the front. I figured if I sat as far back as I could, maybe she wouldn't notice me. But to my surprise and annoyance, that wasn't going to work. Apparently, she changed her mind and wanted to sit in the seat I was in now.

"Move it. I want to sit there today." She yelled. This made the whole class turn towards us and watch to see what I will do.

"Um excuse me, but we don't have assigned seats, right?" I asked sweetly.

She growled. "No, but you can't sit there. That's where I sit all the time. So move it, or I'll make you."

I snapped back. "Well today I'm sitting here, I figured it would be safe because it's in the back. Please just leave me alone."

She grabbed my books off the desk and threw them to the other side of the classroom. "Now listen here you little freak, I don't know where you got the idea that you can talk to me that way but you can't. I will ruin your life at this school. I'll make you pay for upsetting me. You take your little body and your crap and get out of my seat. NOW!" She yelled to my face.

The whole class was laughing at me at this point, so I got up and walked over to grab my books, when I noticed that someone already had them in their hand.

I continued to look down not wanting to embarrass myself more. "Can I please have my stuff back so I can leave?"

I waited for them to hand me my books but they didn't. I finally looked up a second later and my eyes went wide. There was Jasper Hale looking straight past me, staring at Lauren.

If looks could kill, she'd be on the floor. He had so much anger in his eyes, which scared me. I looked back down and then a vision hit me.

'_Jasper hands me my books and it happens so fast. Lauren is lying there on the floor, her neck broken, with blood flowing down it. I look away, too scared to move, too scared to even speak. I watch Jasper kill everyone in the class, leaving me for last. He walks slowly over to me and takes my hand pulling me to him. I pull away trying to get away from him. Knowing that this is going to be the end, I prepare myself, knowing I have lived a long and good life.'_

I shook my head coming out the vision, and the only thing I could think to do, was to run. I ran at human pace, out of the classroom and down the halls. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see who it was. Jasper was chasing after me.

"Alice stop, please!" I heard him plead.

I knew that if I stopped, he was going to kill me. I knew vampires like him, I was different, my blood smelt different than a humans. I had had to fight my fair share of vampires trying to kill me for my blood and I knew that he wasn't any different. I kept running until I felt him grab my hand. The electricity that flowed through our hands as they touched, scared the crap out of me. I pulled my hand from his and looked up into his eyes. They looked sad and scared. They didn't look like he was going to hurt me. But my instincts told me differently.

"Please don't run, I just want to talk to you." He said sadly

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I turned and ran as fast as I could at human speed towards the woods. I knew once I got there I'd be safe from human eyes and I could run far away from Jasper.

I ran as fast as I could until the school was just a distant memory. I looked to my visions to see if he was following me.

I was relieved when I saw that he wasn't. I finally came to a stop and fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began to cry. I couldn't believe how mean Lauren was to me and I couldn't believe that Jasper was thinking about killing me. But the way he looked at me, wasn't the way a monster that wanted my blood would look. Jasper's eyes looked as though he was really concerned about the way I felt.

I re-played the vision in my head, thinking about it. Trying to figure out everything that happened in that split second. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to kill me. He hadn't looked at me like I was a meal. Maybe I just over reacted. I shook my head, no that can't be right. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was different. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he didn't want to hurt me, because experience told me that he was dangerous. I had thought I liked someone once but he ended up verbally and physically abusing me. He left me for dead.

-Flashback-

_'No one will ever love you little Alice." He taunted, laughing._

_"You're a broken girl, a vampire could never love you, because your blood will be too strong for them to handle. You could never love a human without them knowing your secret. _

_You will always look like a 18 year old, while they will grow old and die." He mocked._

_I curled up in a ball, crying. "How could you say those things to me? After everything I've done, everything we've done together?"_

_He smiled. "Stupid Alice, you really thought I could love you? Of course I couldn't. My mate and I found you and we knew you would be an easy target. I pretended to love you, so you would use your visions to help us get other covens. It was never you and me, It was always her and me." _

_I looked up at him. "But you took everything from me! You made me leave my family; I left everything behind because I thought you cared about me. How could you?"_

_"Alice, you're naive. You believed the whole line I feed you. You were so easy to manipulate. Of course I was going to use you to my advantage. Who wouldn't? As soon as I found out about your gift, I knew you'd be useful to me. I couldn't pass it up." He said smirking and shaking his head. _

_"But before I leave I'd like to make sure I take everything I can from you. I want to leave you damaged, leave you so damaged that for the rest of your life, you'll remember me." He looked at me with disgust._

_Within second he had me down on the ground touching all over my body. He ripped my clothes off and threw them to the side. I tried to push him away, but I felt another pair of hands wrap around my neck. _

_"You move, and I will rip your pretty little head off your shoulders." She said, gritting her teeth. _

_At that moment I knew that his mate wouldn't stop him. But how could she watch as he took my innocence away from me? Does she love him that much? I lay on the ground while he pushed himself in. The pain was overwhelming. I tried with everything I had in me to get him off. _

_With the stress and the emotional damage he had caused, my gift of touch finally kicked in. _

_I made him and his mate scream in pain. The pain I was feeling, I pushed towards them. I shut down all their senses, making them see complete darkness. _

_I grabbed their arms and pushed them into the room they'd locked me away in. _

_I heard him laughing. "Alice you can lock us in here but we'll get out. I'll find you and kill you, like I killed your dear old Aunt."_

_My heart sank. "You killed her?" _

_I started to cry as I ran as fast as I could away from my tormentors. I knew I couldn't kill them on my own. They were trained fighters. They had locked me away most of the time or they fought my battles for me, making sure no other vampire could touch me. I wasn't trained, but I knew after this I would find someone to teach me. So that if he did find me I could fight back. I would kill him one day.'_

_-_End flashback-

My heart ached and I tried to push the memories out of my head so they wouldn't come back for a long time. I guess that's why I stayed away from other vampires, so I wouldn't have to deal with my issues. Jasper probably thought I was crazy and losing my mind.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Alice, where are you? I was looking for you at gym. Text me please, I'm worried. -B"

I text her back. "Sorry, I felt sick and thought I'd head home. -A"

"Okay, school is almost out so I'll see you at home. Do you have the truck? -B"

"No I asked a friend I made to take me home. See you soon. -A"

I ran home and got into bed so that when Bella came home my story would check out. I heard the door open and I could smell it was Bella.

"Pixie, are you okay? I was so worried about you." Bella said, bringing me some water.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, I just got sick and needed to lie down." She didn't need to know I was almost killed and that I ran for dear life. "How was the rest of your day at school?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "It was great until Biology, Edward Cullen was in my class and he pretty much just stared at me like I smelt like shit. Then he ran out of class like a bat out of hell. I was so mortified. I have no clue what I did to him."

She took another breath. "On top of that I went to turn in my schedule to Mrs. Cope and he was there begging her to switch his class. I'm so mad at him, he pissed me off, bad. Tomorrow at school though I plan on asking him what his problem is."

"Bella, just leave it be. I don't know what their problem is. It's best that we don't go looking for trouble." I mumbled.

God that's all I needed, Bella pissing off a vampire coven and them coming and killing her.

I smiled, trying to hide my fear. "Anyways aren't we doing sister bonding? Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting." She laughed.

Bella and I started 'sister bonding time', but the whole time all I could think about was the next day at school. I was thinking of faking sick again, but I knew that it would only get me so far. I looked to my visions to see what to expect at least, but I noticed that Edward nor Jasper was going to be there.

It made me happy, but it also meant I would have to deal with Lauren all by myself. I wished I could just kill her, it would make my life so much easier. But of course the human in me was repulsed that I would even think that. I shook my head. I knew that if I wanted sleep I would have to stop thinking about them.

I figured since I was restless, I would go hunting. Once Bella and Charlie were asleep I jumped out the window and made my way towards the woods. It was a chilly night, I could feel the cool air on my skin. I looked up at the crystal clear sky and was just relaxing, taking in the beauty, when I was snapped into a vision. My heart started to race as I saw that Jasper would be here in less than 46 seconds. I looked around, trying to figure out what I could do. But either way it was going to be too late. He would smell me, and chase me. So I waited.

I smelt his scent before he got to me, it was amazing. I would love to snuggle up to him and just sniff him for hours. I shook my head, why was I thinking like that? I was creeping myself out. I thought back to the electricity that flowed when we touched. I wonder if he felt that too.

I've totally gone mad. Here I am thinking about the guy who wants to kill me, like we can just run off and cuddle in the woods. I heard his steps now and I turned towards him.

"Hello Jasper." I said confidently. Maybe if I sounded confident, he would be scared off.

He came into sight. "Alice, can we talk please? I don't want you to run." Then I saw him turn his head to the side and laugh. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "How did you know it was me?"

I looked down and turned red. "Erm...I could smell you. Oh god that sounds weird. I saw you coming...ugh..." I rambled when I was nervous. I looked up at him and he was smiling a huge smile.

I suddenly felt myself wanting to relax and I felt calm. I tried to fight it because I knew I shouldn't get comfortable.

He laughed again. "Don't fight it."

I looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

He rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm trying to help you relax. The only thing I can feel is how scared, nervous and frustrated you are."

I was trying to process what he was saying. I frowned and bit my lip. "How do you know…erm…how I feel?"

"Well," he said reluctantly "I know you are like me by the way you smell. When you're surrounded by a lot of humans you kind of blend in with their scent. When I was beside you in the classroom my suspicion of you was confirmed because you smell like me, like a vampire. I'm sure you're aware that our kind have gifts. Well, my little gift is empathy; I can feel and manipulate other's emotion."

I nodded my head with understanding.

"With that being said, why are you scared of me?" He said, looking deep into my eyes.

I hesitated. "Well, don't you want my blood?"

"Erm...well you do smell good to me, and I thought about killing you today at school. But I just couldn't bring myself to move. I saw the way Lauren was treating you and the first thing I thought of was killing her, and then killing the whole class."

I cut him off. "And then finishing me off last."

He looked at me, grabbing my arms. "I was not planning on killing you, trust me on that. When I touched you I felt a pull that was driving me insane. I was trying to figure out what to do. I have never felt the emotion I was feeling then, before. Then you ran from me thinking I was going to kill you and I felt like a part of me ran away with you. I realized then what I felt. For the first time in almost a century...I felt hope"


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper's POV

Jaspers POV

"Jasper, are you okay?" Emmett asked

I scratched my head. "I'll be okay. I had to leave biology because they were blood testing. So I decided to hunt before I kill someone."

He patted my back. "I'm proud of you bro, your control has gotten much better over the years."

I nodded my head and we started walking towards the cafeteria. My bloodlust was far from under control. I was ashamed of how close I was to slipping. My brain was yelling at me to run, but I didn't want to be a disappointment to my family. We've had to move three times in the past ten years because of my slip-ups.

Carlisle and Esme have been so understanding of my lack of control. They know I wasn't brought up like the rest of the family and they took that into consideration. I knew, though that they would get tired of my bloodlust sooner or later. Rose has made it clear, she's tired of moving and if it happens again, something will have to change. Which means that I will probably have to leave.

I didn't want to leave; Esme and Carlisle have been so good to me. Better than my own parents. They consider me their son, and it took a while, but I finally consider them to be my parents. I planned on leaving a few years ago, because I felt horrible for killing an innocent, once again. But the pain I felt from Esme was too much. I couldn't bear to hurt her like that again. She's told me so many times that I remind her of her own child, before he passed away. We bonded instantly; I needed a mother, and she needed a son.

As we made our way to the cafeteria, I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. The emotions from hormonal teenage boys was sometimes unbearable. The lust they feel every time a girl walks past them makes me want to pull my hair out. The men from this time are so disgusting, always wanting to 'hook up' with as many women as they can. Treating them like pieces of meat.

When we walked through the doors, all eyes were on my family. I heard some of the girls snicker and giggle when we walked past them. Looking around, I noticed two unfamiliar faces.

My heart felt like it had started beating again when I saw her. Our eyes connected and I thought that she was the prettiest lady I had seen in my whole existence. I stared at her gorgeous blue eyes, unable to look away.

Her features were like someone of my kind, but she also looked human. Her skin was pale but not as white as mine. Her hair was black, long and wavy. Her eyes, not red or golden like a vampire, were cobalt blue, and they drew me in, like a moth to a flame. I saw her bite her lip and look down when our eyes met again. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, which made my head spin. I wanted to touch her and feel if they were as warm as they looked.

"Hello!" Emmett waved his hands in front of my face. "Earth to Jasper!"

I finally looked away. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Emmett let out his booming laugh. "I'm sure you were 'just thinking'."

Edward sat down and leaned into everyone. "We have a problem."

"Edward what are you talking about; 'we have a problem'?" Rosalie snarled at him.

I watched as Emmett leaned in and put his arm around her. Edward's emotions were telling me that he was worried. Rosalie's, were furious, and I had to concentrate not to reflect her anger back to the rest of the family. Luckily, Emmett was perpetually happy so I focused on his emotions, to keep myself from going mad.

"She knows we're different." He said, leaning closer.

Emmett relaxed. "They all think we're different, what makes her any different?"

"Because I can read her mind, come on Emmett, use your brain for once!" Edward snarled.

We all looked up at the beautiful girl; she blushed and stared back down at her tray.

I looked at Edward and asked him through my thoughts. '_Do you think this is something we need to tell Carlisle?" _

He shook his head no.

'_Maybe we should just play it by ear, Emmett's right, all humans think we're different. I think you should just listen to her thoughts for a couple more days and see if it turns out to be anything serious.'_ I looked back over and that saw she was talking with her friend.

When I looked back up to Edward he was staring so hard at 'The Beautiful One's' friend like he wanted to attack her. _'Edward, man, you need to stop looking at her like you want to kill her. Your emotions are through the roof and it's making me uncomfortable.'_

He looked back at me and whispered softly. "I can't read Bella's thoughts."

I looked over at the girl he referred to as Bella and back to him. "What do you mean? You can't hear her at all?"

He shook his head. I looked down and back up at him. "What's her friend's name?" I started to think about history and the war so I wouldn't alarm Edward with how pretty I though she was.

"From what I can gather, her name is Alice. Why are you asking? And stop reciting war books." He said shaking his head.

I laughed. "Sorry dude, sometimes I need private moments. And I was just curious."

The bell finally rang and I couldn't be happier going to class, so I didn't receive any lectures from Edward. I took the long way, so I could clear my thoughts. I didn't understand why this one girl has gotten me so frazzled. I took some deep breaths of fresh air. I knew I would have to endure an hour of no breathing.

As I walked closer to my class, I heard Lauren yelling at someone. I felt bad for whoever she was yelling at, because she was screaming at them like they stole her puppy. When I walked through the door I heard all the other kids snickering and laughing while Lauren tossed some books across the room.

When I realized who she was yelling at, it took everything I had in me not to kill her. She was yelling at my Alice. I shook my head for a second. 'My Alice'? I don't even know this girl.

Lauren stopped laughing when she realized I was beside Alice. I felt her fear as she looked into my eyes. I looked down at Alice, her eyes were glassed over. Panic kicked in and I didn't know what I could do for her. I tried to reach for her, but she snapped out of whatever was going on in her mind and took off running out of the classroom.

Some part of me told me to follow her. I took off and caught up to her at human speed. I reached out and grabbed her hand. It felt like a million lightening bolts jolted through my arm to my heart. We looked at our hands and she snatched hers away. The electricity that ran though us, scared us both. I had never before felt an emotion so strong. She started walking outside again.

"Alice, stop please!" I begged.

She kept going until we were outside. She looked up at me, her eyes scared. She was terrified of me.

"Please don't run, I just want to talk to you." I said, sadly. It broke my heart as I felt her emotions. She was terrified of the monster she thought I was. I realized that her scent was like mine as well. She was one of us. I was confused. If she was one of us, why was she so scared of me?

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

She took off and it took everything in me not to run after her. Since she was afraid of me, if I chased her she would think I was trying to hurt her. It felt like everything in me was messed up, I couldn't control any of my emotions. They were torn; I didn't understand why I was feeling this way over this girl. Why has she gotten to me so badly?

I walked to Roses' car, just leaning against it until school finished. I replayed everything that had happened. Alice seemed so fragile; she was tiny compared to me. I was so tall, she only came up to my chest. Even though she seemed to be a vampire, I could understand why she would be scared of me. I was surrounded by other vampires.

Everything told me that I needed to protect this girl. I shook my head; I just met her and I already feel the need to protect her. I was fighting with myself, when Emmett came over to me, joining me as I leant against the car.

"Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He grinned at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I kind of got side tracked, sorry."

His laughter shook the car. "Well, Edward said he'll meet us at the house. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head, climbing into the jeep and we headed to the house. I couldn't get Alice off my mind. I tried to shake the feelings I was having but it didn't seem to be working.

"Em, I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back in a few minutes." I climbed out the jeep.

"Didn't you just hunt before lunch?" He grabbed my arm, frowning.

I scratched the back of my head. "I did, but it wasn't enough to fill me up. I hunted enough to just calm the bloodthirsty dragon."

We both laughed and I ran towards the woods.

I got back a little later and the whole family was sitting at the table. All their emotions were serious except for Emmett. He was just happy. All the time. It's what made him so easy for me to be around.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around at my family.

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm going up to Canada for a while, I can't be around Bella. Her blood calls to me like nothing I've ever experienced before. I can't risk killing her, but if I stay it'll happen. I don't know why this is happening to me. I just feel like it'll be better for the family if I went away for a little while."

Looking around, Esme's emotions were the most difficult to handle. She was sad but she said she understood why he was doing this. She asked if he would be coming back. He told her he would; he just needed to think things over. I thought about going with him for a second, maybe use this time to clear my head, but the humans would be wondering why we just left. I would just have to figure out things on my own.

Then Rosalie spoke. "What are we going to do about the other girl? We need to get rid of her if she knows that we aren't human."

When I heard that come out of her month I almost snarled. "No!" I snapped. "She isn't a threat!"

Rose snapped back at me. "Are you going to side with a pathetic human? She'll expose us and you're going to stop us from handling the problem?"

"Rose, you don't know the whole story. I have class with her; she has the scent of a vampire. It's faint, but it's definitely there. We need to talk to her before we think about killing her." I was shaking with anger at this point.

Esme put her hand on my arm, and when I looked up at her I instantly calmed down. I knew I was pushing my anger on to everyone else.

Rosalie huffed. "Fine, you talk to her, but if anything happens to our family because of her, you will be to blame, Jasper Whitlock." She stormed out the dining room.

Emmett looked up at me. "Sorry man, I have to agree with her. She's only looking out for the family." He followed behind his wife.

Deep down I knew they were right. I knew what position I was putting them in. It wasn't fair to them, but I couldn't help the way I felt. If it was any one of them in my situation, I knew they'd react the same way.

I got up and walked out of the house. I had to find her; I had to see if she was okay. I ran through the woods towards Chief Swan's house. I heard that she and Bella lived together so I figured that would be the best place to start looking. I was almost there, when her scent hit me. I started walking at human pace, and then I saw her.

Her scent was unbelievable, it was so mouth watering. I knew if I wanted to get to know her I would have to ignore it. She sure was going to put my control to the test. I laughed to myself.

"Hello Jasper." She said confidently. I could tell she was scared, I wanted so badly for her not to be scared of me.

I stepped out in front of her. "Alice, can we talk please? I don't want you to run." I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute the way she was standing there trying to be so strong. I just wanted to run over and hug her.

"How did you know it was me?" I tilted my head to the side.

Her face turned bright red and she began to stutter. "Erm… I could smell you. Oh god that sounds weird. I saw you coming…ugh."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her, she was so adorable. I tried to send her calming waves so she would relax. But she was fighting it with everything she had. Her instincts were telling her she should be scared. I just wish I knew why.

"Just try and relax and don't fight it." I chucked at her.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

I started to rub the back of my neck. Suddenly, I was nervous. "Well I'm trying to help you relax. The only thing I can feel is how scared, nervous and frustrated you are."

She started to bite her lip again, I noticed this was her nervous tick. "How do you know…erm…how I feel?"

"Well," I took a huge breath. "I know you're like me by the way you smell. When you're surrounded by a lot of humans you kind of blend in with their scent. When I was beside you in the classroom my suspicion of you was confirmed because you smell like me. I'm sure you are aware that our kind have gifts. Well, my little gift is empathy; I can feel and manipulate everyone's emotions."

She nodded her head.

I looked deep into her eyes. "With that being said, why are you so scared of me?"

She looked up at me hesitantly "Well, don't you want my blood?"

"Erm...well you do smell good to me, and I thought about killing you today at school. But I just couldn't bring myself to move. I saw the way Lauren was treating you and the first thing I thought of was killing her, and then killing the whole class." She cut me off angrily.

"And then finishing me off last."

I reached over and grabbed her arms. "I wasn't planning on killing you, trust me on that.

When I touched you I felt a pull that was driving me insane. I was trying to figure out what to do. I have never felt the emotion I was feeling then, before. Then you ran from me thinking I was going to kill you and I felt like a part of me ran away with you. I realized then what I felt. For the first time in almost a century...I felt hope"

She looked deep in my eyes; I could tell she was trying to figure out if I was lying to her. I wanted to get to know her; I wanted to show her that she didn't need to be scared of me. Everything in me wanted to pull her close and promise her I was going to protect her for eternity.

"Well I guess I should have let my vision in the classroom finish playing out." She giggled.

Her laughter sounded like a hundred angels were blowing their trumpets. Right then I wanted to kiss her. I've no idea what she's done to me, but I feel like I have a new meaning in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up at Jasper's eyes; there was something about him that my heart said to trust. I was scared to let him in; I didn't know if I could trust him, no matter what my heart said. I kept thinking about the 'what ifs' and the hurt I had felt after I fell for the wrong man. I didn't want to be used again.

He walked over and grabbed my hand. "Will you…erm…take a walk with me?"

"I guess I can." I blushed, looking down at the ground. I looked through my visions to make sure that Bella and Charlie wouldn't be getting up to notice that I'm not there.

He reached up and lifted my chin so I looked directly into his golden eyes. As I looked up at them, I couldn't help but notice that they looked broken. Part of me wanted to ask why? But then that would mean I'd have to tell him why I'm broken. I knew I wasn't ready for that.

"Darlin', please don't be scared of me. I promise you I have NO intentions of hurting you. I just want to take a walk with you." He drawled. In spite of being scared to trust him, I couldn't help melting when he called me darlin' in that accent. I hoped he'd do it again.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I tried to ignore the lingering thought of that bastard who broke me. I was just going to focus on what was happening in front of me right now.

"Okay." Was all I was able to choke out. He grinned at me. "Good."

We walked a few miles away from the house. He was taking me to a place that I hadn't been before. Luckily if he tried to do anything to hurt me the Quileute land wasn't too far away.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him.

I finally took the time to look at him completely. That's when I noticed the scars that were all over his neck and jaw line. It looked like he'd been jumped by 100 vampires at once. I felt bad for him, but even with all those scars he was still the best looking vampire I'd ever seen.

We finally came to a stop and I looked around. I had to catch my breath as I took in the scenery. He brought me to the most beautiful place I had seen in Forks. It had a small alcove, where there was an opening to see the river. The rest was covered in trees and vegetation. It was getting close to winter, so most of the summer flowers were dying. I knew in spring this place was going to be gorgeous.

I had an urge, so I walked over to a tree and pulled it from the ground. This made Jasper laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I smirked

He chuckled more. "You're so tiny, yet you just ripped probably the biggest tree around out of the ground. I'm sorry darlin' I just can't help but laugh."

I giggled with him and lay the tree down in front of the opening. "I was thinking we needed a little place to sit down to look at the river." I shrugged.

He walked over and sat on the tree. I followed, sitting down beside him. For a moment we just watched the river flow. It was peaceful; I could tell his gift was in effect. The calmer he got, the calmer I got.

"I have a question." I said looking up at him.

He looked down and smiled. "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"Well this may not be any of my business, but do those scars hurt?" I looked down. "Never mind, don't answer that. That was rude of me to ask."

He sighed; starting to fidget with his jacket almost as if he was trying to cover what he could. I looked back up at him, he seemed self-conscious about them. I reached up and rubbed my fingers lightly across them. He flinched a little bit, I think he was expecting me to be repulsed by them.

To me his scars were a part of him. They made him unique and beautiful. I smiled up at him and fixed his jacket so that it wasn't covering them all.

He seemed to relax again. "Aren't you scared of them?"

"Nope." I chirped. "I think they make you the person you are. Obviously you had to go through a lot to get as many as you have."

He smiled down at me and his eyes were hopeful. "Thank you."

"What for?" I asked.

"For coming out here with me, for not making me feel hideous because I'm a broken, scarred monster." He looked down, shaking his head.

"Darlin' I'm far from a good person." He drawled. "I have done things I'm ashamed of. But I can't stand the thought of not being around you. The emotions you make me feel give me hope."

He started to shake a bit. "My life before I met the Cullens…was miserable. I'd become so depressed and bitter. These scars." He removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves. "Are battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns, but still, I never lost a fight."

"You were in the Confederate Army? I didn't know there were newborns there." I frowned.

He smiled at me. "I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, all without having seen any real battle."

"Until?" I asked curiously

"Until I met her. Maria." He said in a serious tone. "I thought I was in love with her, hell I thought she loved me back. But really, I was just her puppet; she was holding on to my strings and pulling them tighter and tighter. With my ability to control emotions, I became her favourite. I was able to control newborns easily and most of the time, get them to remain somewhat calm. This led her to be able to control half of the south in the war."

He took another deep breath. "I was also in charge of making sure all the newborns were trained. She usually kept them until they were a year old, because after a year their strength would weaken and they would be of no use to her anymore. Then it was my job, to get rid of them."

His body tensed up as he was remembering everything he had had to do. Tears were running down my face as he continued. "Of course I was a normal vampire, living off human blood, so killing the newborns and humans became too much. Because of my ability, I could feel all of their pain. It made me hate my gift. That pain is why I'm so broken. I don't wish it upon anyone, it's the most painful feeling in the world."

He began to dry sob and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt terrible for him; I wished I could take all his pain away. Make him forget everything that's happen to him. He continued to explain to me his life. "I made a friend when I was with Maria. His name was Peter, I let him run away to be with his mate; one of the newborns, Charlotte.

When Maria found out I could feel her distrust for me. I knew she was plotting a way to kill me. I was going to kill her first, but I couldn't bring myself to kill my creator. One of the best moments in my life was when Peter actually came back for me, he said he'd found out how some of the vampires up North lived and got along. What he explained to me was totally different to what I'd been born into. With that, I ran away from Maria and I haven't looked back since."

He looked up at me, and gently wiped my tear streaked face. "Don't cry for me darlin', there isn't any reason for you to be in pain because of my past. You're dealing with your own pain."

I shook my head. "But what happened to you was awful. You're not a monster, you were just dealing with the cards you were dealt. You can't help the fact that your creator was a monster. What you went through was way more than anything I went through."

I stopped and my eyes glassed over. I could feel Jaspers arms tighten around me, like he was trying to protect me.

'_Jasper was on one knee, looking into my eyes with all the love in the world. He was using his gift to pour his love into me. Making me feel like I was the luckiest person on this planet, then he began to speak._

"_Alice, from the first time I laid eyes on you at school, I knew that together, we would overcome all our problems. Darlin', you complete me; if you weren't in my life I..."'_

I came out my vision and looked up at his eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He looked worried.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Jasper. I want to tell you about my life, but the only thing is, I don't remember all of it. I remember some of what happened, and I think that's the mean reason why I'm so scared of vampires." I watched his face as he was studying me and taking in everything I was saying.

"I remember I was locked away in a dark room, and the only way I was fed was through a small cut out in the door. The vampire who held me captive, said he loved me and told me the reason I had to stay there was because I needed to be protected. I honestly don't know how long I was locked away in there.

He brainwashed me to believe that he was the only person that could ever love me. I was stupid and naïve back then and I told almost everyone I met about my gifts. He learned that as long as he didn't make a decision about anything major I would be oblivious. But back then, I didn't have much control over them. It wasn't like now where I can focus on one person and see visions just for them. The last memory that I have of him is the one that haunts me."

I looked down and I started to cry again. It was so painful to talk about. So instead of talking, I grabbed Jasper's hand and showed him what had happen to me, how my innocence had been taken from me. How he killed my Aunt, and how I thought I would never find true love.

He pulled me to him tightly. "Alice, darlin', I promise you that as long I'm around, I will never let anything like that happen to you ever again. I'll fight and die protecting you. Before I met you, I didn't know I could feel this way..."

I cut him off. "Shh" I smiled up at him. "You'll never have to feel that way again." In that moment, I realized that we're meant for each other. That he was my other half. No matter what happens we'd need each other to be whole. I knew then, that I'd fallen in love with him and that together we could not be broken.

He leaned over, gently cupping my cheek. In that moment, I felt like I was in a fairytale. I felt like it was my own personal fairytale, like I was Cinderella, or Snow White. Fireworks started going off and electricity was coursing though us and then, our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was rising and Jasper and I still hadn't moved since we'd kissed. In that moment, it was absolutely perfect. Jasper had wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Sweetheart." He drawled. "Do you have to go to school today?"

I looked up at him. The sun was hitting his skin perfectly and the diamonds embedded in it were glistening. He was beautiful.

"Sadly I have to; I don't want Bella freaking out on me if she realizes I'm not in bed and I don't show up to school." I giggled.

He let out a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I'll have to take you home now."

I bit my lip; I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay like this forever. It felt perfect and the pull that we had for each other was something I couldn't imagine. I know that vampires can discover their mate by the pull they feel when they're around each other. I knew that because I felt the same pull as Jasper did. I think a part of me was terrified of that pull so I wanted to ignore it. But after what we talked about last night and the moment our lips had met, I knew we couldn't fight it anymore.

"Erm…so...I…erm…wanted…." Jasper stuttered. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was so cute when he got nervous. He continued. "Ugh…darlin' you know I'm from a different time and place than men from this period. But I was wondering if you would officially go steady with me."

I bit my lip and giggled. "Of course I would."

He smiled my favourite grin and wrapped his arms around my waist, twirling me in the air. He finally put me on my feet and grabbed my hand.

"Well darlin' it's best I get you home." He said in his thick southern drawl.

God, every time he spoke, it sent butterflies to my stomach. It was so sexy, yet I knew it was him being himself, a true southern gentleman.

I stood on my tippy-toes and pulled myself up with his shoulders to place a sweet kiss on his lips. I felt his hands grab my waist as he helped me reach better.

I giggled. "I'm going to need a step ladder if I want to kiss you more often."

"Well I could always just carry you in my arms." He laughed.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't think that will work if we're around humans."

We laughed and began walking to the house. As we talked and made our way through the woods, I couldn't help but feel so alive. Being around Jasper was everything I'd ever wished for. We agreed that with each other, we were complete. Now I just had to let Bella know.

After Jasper walked me home, I was lying in bed waiting for my alarm to go off for school. My mind kept drifting off to our kiss. It was so magical. It was perfect. I squealed to myself. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I now knew I was uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with Jasper Whitlock.

My alarm finally went off and I bounced into Bella's room, jumping on the bed.

"Good morning Bells." I sang

She turned over and grumbled. "Pixie, why do you do this to me?"

I laughed "Well I have something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it then? It'd better be interesting. If not, it's off with your head." She laughed.

We always joked about me being Alice from Wonderland. It was something we could poke fun of and quote word for word.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that…" I paused for dramatics. "Jasper Hale and I are officially together. And tonight I'm off to have dinner with his parents."

Bella shot straight up in bed. "You're WHAT?!"

"You heard me correctly Missy." I chirped.

She flung her arms around me. "Pixie, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it but I'm so, so, so happy for you."

I giggled. "Thank you, sis."

We got out of bed and got ready for school. I checked our futures to make sure everything was going to be okay for today.

_Jasper pulls up in the front yard and knocks on the door. _

"_Morning darlin', I was hoping you wanted a ride to school today." He says with a grin._

_I bite my lip, looking at his bike. "I haven't ever ridden on a bike before. I know it won't be raining today, so sure I'd love to!"_

_Bella walks out and waves at Jasper. "Congrats, I'm happy for you two. But if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you."_

_Jasper laughs and shakes his head. "I think I'll die before anything bad happens to her."_

_I switch to Bella, she's talking to Jessica and Angela. Edward's staring right at her with his famous laser beam eyes. He realizes that he can't keep fighting his feelings, and walks up to talk to her._

I clapped my hands together with excitement. I was so happy that Edward was going to finally talk to Bella. I couldn't wait to be able to tell her who I was officially. I knew they were going to have to figure out their issues but I was still so excited.

I walked to the bathroom. "Bells, I think Jasper is going to come take me to school. Is that okay with you?"

She opened the door and smiled. "Of course it is. Did you get dad to sign your permission slip for the science fieldtrip?"

"Yes I did." I chirped. "Good, because it's due today, even though we aren't going until Friday." She said.

I fixed Bella and I some eggs, which we ate quickly, realizing we were running out of time before we had to leave for school.

I heard a knock on the door and I skipped over, opening it.

"Morning darlin', I was hoping you wanted a ride to school today." He said with a grin.

I bit my lip, looking at his bike. "I haven't ever ridden on a bike before. I know it won't be raining today, so sure I'd love to!"

Bella walked out and waved at Jasper. "Congrats, I'm happy for you two. But if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I think I'll die before anything bad happens to her."

I giggled to myself realizing my vision had played out completely right.

"Erm…Jazzy, Do I have to wear a helmet?" I asked thinking about how messed up my hair is going to be.

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am, Even though I know you'll be completely safe, if I want to earn brownie points with Charlie, you better wear it."

I slid it on and laughed. "Jazz, this helmet is massive."

He laughed too, and he reached over to adjust the straps so it wouldn't fall of my head. He helped me on the bike, and then got on himself. I snuggled close to him; I was excited yet nervous about this.

"Hold on to me, sweetheart and you'll be just fine." He said rubbing my hands.

We took off and it was so amazing, riding. I could see why he loved his bike so much. The wind blowing on your face and the adrenaline from going as fast as you can on the roads, was enough to make me want to learn how to ride the bike myself.

We pulled up at school and everyone was staring at us. I blushed with all the attention but ignored them all.

"Jazz, do you think you can teach me how to ride one of these myself?" I asked sweetly.

He helped with my helmet and laughed. "One day love, I'll be happy to."

"Really?" I chirped. "Wait…does that one day mean maybe a 100 years from now or something?"

He tilted his head to the side and grabbed at his heart, smiling. "How could you think I would mean something like that?"

We burst out laughing. Our laughter filled the whole parking lot. Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked over to his family.

"Rose, Emmett, and Edward I would like you to meet Alice." He said. "Alice, these are my adopted siblings."

Emmett walked over and hugged me. "Nice to meet you little sis, I'm glad to see you have captured my favourite sparring partners heart." His booming laughter made me jump a bit.

Rose snarled and rolled her eyes. "Great."

I looked up and her, then to Jasper, then Edward spoke up. "Rosalie she isn't like that, if you stopped thinking about yourself and smelt her you would realize she isn't human. Well, not all the way."

Jasper growled towards Rose. "Stop feeling that way towards her, I've invited her over for dinner so that we can explain everything that's going on."

Rose sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought we had to deal with another human and I was frustrated." She smiled tentatively at me.

I smiled at her. "It's okay, I understand. You're just looking out for your family. I commend you for that." I looked up and Jasper. "No worries Jazz, she and I will be best friends."

Then I got hit with a vision. My eyes glassed over and everything stood still.

_Bella is standing at the back of her truck. Out of nowhere, Tyler's van skids across a patch of dry ice heading straight for Bella. When it reaches her everything goes black._

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I was frozen. Trying to process what was going to happen. Jasper was shaking me. I could feel it but I couldn't reacted. Everything in my body shut down.

I felt a slap on my face and finally shook myself back to reality. I grabbed my cheek; that slap hurt.

The only thing I managed to say was Bella's name.

During my little episode Edward heard my vision play out and reacted. He ran so fast that only vampires could see him and he stopped the van from crushing Bella. I felt my knees give way and Jasper was holding me up.

"Alice, you need to breathe." He said, worried.

I finally took a deep breath. "I…I…I'm sorry."

"Shh" he cooed "It's alright darling, she's fine. Edward saved her we're going to have some complications, but she's fine.

I tried to walk on my own to go towards her, but my legs wouldn't move. I started beating myself up. I felt guilty, ashamed, mad and sad. I was guilty and ashamed because I vowed to protect Bella, yet I couldn't even move. I hated myself for this.

I felt myself calm as I looked up at Jasper. "Sweetheart this isn't your fault, I know you saw it, but by the time you actually came out of it, it was about to happen. So you need to stop feeling that way."

"Did you slap me?" I asked, rubbing my cheek.

He grinned. "No, actually you freaked Rosalie out and she did it. She was actually really worried about you. She won't tell you she was, but emotions don't lie."

"I have to get to Bella." I said with tears beginning to fall down my face.

He grabbed my hand. "Come on love, I'll drive you to the hospital."

We waited in the waiting room for at least 2 hours before they let us know anything. I was pissed because they said since I wasn't family, I wasn't allowed back there to see her. Charlie finally showed up and yelled at the nurse saying that I was family. They finally allowed me back and I ran straight towards Bella.

"Bells, are you okay?" I said choked up.

She laughed. "I'm fine pixie, I'm ready to go."

Charlie walked in. "I talked to Dr. Cullen and he said that you're fine and ready to be released. You have to take it easy and stay home for the remainder of the day. But if your heard hurts at all, he gave me some meds for it."

We walked out of the room and I saw Edward waiting. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "No problem sis. I saw your visions about Bella and I. They aren't going to happen; you know I have to make sure of that."

I looked up at him. "I understand. Thank you again" My visions still showed that they were going to be together, so I shrugged off what he'd said.

I had had a vision of Edward and I, while we were waiting. It showed me that we are going to be the closest of the family. Other than our mates, of course. He was going to be my brother and I was going to be his sister.

We went our separate ways and I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek. We made arrangements for him to pick me up around 7 tonight for dinner with his family. He even asked Charlie if it was okay if he took me out on a real date to the movies. Charlie was impressed by the way Jasper carried himself and how polite he was.

I drove the truck home and Bella rode with Charlie. When we got home, I helped Bella get comfortable and she kept saying she was fine. But I still felt guilty for not stopping that van myself.

"Alice, you need to get ready for your dinner date with Jasper. I promise I'm fine, all I'm going to do is have a nap and watch some TV." She whined

I looked up and sighed. "Alright, but if you need anything you call me ASAP Missy."

She nodded and rolled over in her bed. I walked into my room and put on my knee high red and black dress. It was close fitting up around the top and flowed perfectly to the bottom. I put on black pumps and curled my hair.

My make-up was lightly done, I only put a little bit of eyeliner on to make my eyes stand out.

I looked at the clock and saw it was fifteen minutes past 7.00. I started to panic and rushed to finish everything I was doing. I ran downstairs to see Jasper and Charlie talking. I managed to hear Charlie say; 'Now Jasper, if you hurt my little girl, I will have you arrested and then shot.'

Jasper told Charlie he had nothing to worry about.

When I finally reached them, I couldn't help put stare in awe. Jasper was in black dress pants, a burgundy button up shirt, with cowboy boots, and his hair fixed nicely. He looked like a Greek god in clothes. I just couldn't get over the fact that he actually loved me.

"Darlin', you ready to go meet my parents?" he said with a smile as we walked out the door. "I'm so excited, I already looked to see what's going to happen. Everything is going to be perfect." I sang.

He laughed. "One day will you let me surprise you?"

"Nope" I chirped "Not as long as I can see."

We laughed and he drove us to his house. When we arrived, I looked around at the outside with my mouth wide open. "You live here? Holy crap, this house is gorgeous!" I said in disbelief.

He ran over and opened my door, holding his hand out. I took it and got out the car. Before I could stand on the ground Jasper had his arms around my waist picking me up slightly. "Darlin' I haven't had the chance to say this, but you are the prettiest lady I have ever seen."

I blushed and pushed my lips on his. "Why thank you sir. I must say that you are the best looking man I have ever seen."

He put me down gently, took my hand and pulled me to his front door. "After you, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

He put me down gently, took my hand and pulled me to his front door. "After you, my love."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I walked in the front door with my mouth gaping open. I couldn't believe he lived here. The house was so gorgeous and open. The huge bay windows were placed perfectly around the house, and they were incredible. I knew watching the sunrise or sunset here would be magical. "Your house is so beautiful. I can't believe you live here!" I exclaimed. Jasper grinned. "I'm glad you like it, darlin'."

Jasper showed me around the house, and like a true southern gentleman, he placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me. I was at a loss for words, walking around the beautiful house. As we made our way to the kitchen, the smell of cooking made my stomach growl. I blushed, knowing that with his vampire hearing, Jasper would have heard.

"Well darlin' I guess it's a good thing Esme wanted to cook you something." He said, smiling, as he placed his hand gently on my stomach.

I blushed more. "Well, I haven't eaten any human food since this morning, so I guess I'm a little hungry. I just feel bad that she's cooking, when you all don't even eat."

He grabbed my hand and stopped me in the hall. "Don't worry about that, yes, we don't eat, but my family wouldn't pass up the opportunity to cook again. It's almost been a century for them. They're actually enjoying themselves." Jasper grinned at me. "Are you sure?" I said, looking up at him. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me passionately. "Darlin', emotions don't lie to me." He winked and pulled me towards the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, were working together to make a lot of food. I was shocked to see Rosalie helping. I smiled at them as they looked up at me with huge grins on their faces. I couldn't help but be stunned for a second, with how beautiful Jasper's parents were in person. I'd seen them in my visions but it didn't do them any justice.

"Welcome Alice, we're so happy to have you here for dinner." Esme said as she walked over and gave me a warm motherly hug. I embraced her and sadness hit me. I'd missed the feeling of having a motherly figure.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Cullen." I said, snapping out of my sadness. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling, sadly. I winked at him and he smiled crookedly.

"Dear, please call me Esme. This is my husband Carlisle." She said looking up at her husband lovingly. They were so adorable; I hoped that Jasper and I would be the same way in other people's eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said, pulling me into a hug as well.

I giggled. "Thank you, I'm so happy to be here. Can I do anything to help?" Esme waved me off with a smile. "Of course not dear, you're our guest. Sit down and relax." Jasper led me to a barstool and pulled it out for me. I sat down and watched as everyone went back into cooking mode. "Hi Rosalie!" I chirped. She smiled warmly at me. "Hi Alice, I'm glad that you still wanted to come over. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"Totally forgotten about, don't worry." I smiled back. "What are you guys making?"

"Well." Esme said. "We started making pasta, and then we all thought maybe you wouldn't like it, so we started baking some chicken. Then Rose thought it might not be nice for the first time we meet you. So then we started to cook steak, and well, needless to say we have enough food to feed an army." She laughed at herself and her family.

I started laughing with her. "I would have been just has happy if you'd ordered a pizza. Thank you for doing this for me." There was no way I'd be able to eat that much food. "Well, you're giving us a reason to actually use the kitchen. So thank you!" Carlisle said, smiling. "Happy to be of service." I laughed, looking forward to all of the food they'd cooked.

I looked up at Jasper and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He looked down and I could feel the love coming from him. I started thinking about all the moments we'd had together that sent butterflies to my stomach. I wanted him to feel my love as well. We sat for a few minutes looking into each other eyes. I didn't notice Carlisle and Esme watching us with big grins on their faces, with their arms around each other.

I eventually looked at them and started blushing. I wasn't used to the love that was surrounding me. I wasn't used to a family like this. Suddenly a vision come over me, and my eyes glassed over.

_Bella comes in my room and asks if I want to go to La Push tomorrow. Jessica, Mike, and Angela have asked her if she wants to come along and they want me to come as well. I realize that La Push is on the reservation so I tell her I will let her know in the morning. She says "Okay" and walks out of the room. I know I have to call Jake to see if it will be okay if I come with everyone._

When my vision ended, I saw everyone watching me, worriedly.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Esme asked seriously. I looked at Jasper. "Um…Jasper hasn't filled you in yet, has he?" I was nervous to tell the Cullens about who I was and what I could do. "Darlin', it's your gift to tell. I didn't want you to feel like I betrayed your trust by telling my family the one thing you're worried about getting used for." He said, smiling at me.

I was shocked that he didn't tell his family. He'd told me that I could trust him and he would never intentionally hurt me. He proved to me that my secrets would be safe with him. I couldn't help but love him even more, knowing that I could truly trust him.

"Thank you, that means a lot." I looked over at his family. "Well, that's one of the reasons why I came over, to tell you all about myself. I know that I promised Rose I'd explain everything to her. What just happened, was me having a vision. I can see the future." I said, nervously watching their faces. Esme smiled at me. "Well, just as long as you're okay, then we're happy. Please eat and after that, if you want to, you can tell us about yourself."

I nodded and Jasper grabbed my hand, helping me off the stool. I walked into the kitchen and began piling food onto my plate. I knew this part of the dinner was going to be awkward because I was going to be the only one eating. As I made my way into the dinner room to sit, I noticed that there were roses on the table, with candles. It was beautiful and so romantic.

"We figured we'd let you and Jasper have some alone time while you eat. We're going to be in the living room, we hope you enjoy your meal, dear." Esme said sweetly.

"I will, thank you again for everything." I was touched by how lovely Jasper's family were.

Dinner was amazing; I was so full that I was positive I wouldn't be eating human food for months. I rubbed my belly, wanting to take a nap. Everyone came into the dining room after I'd finished eating. Edward walked over and hugged me. "Hello Alice, it's nice to see you again." He said. I was shocked that he'd actually hugged me. "Same here, Edward."

I could feel a connection with Edward, even though we hadn't known each other long. I knew that he felt the same way about his gift as I felt about mine. It was hard to know more than others around you. Sometimes, I wanted to switch my gift off.

"So!" I chirped. "I want to thank you guys, for dinner; I haven't been this full in a really long time. I also want to thank you for welcoming me into your home. I know we didn't get off at the best start in school. So I wanted to let you all know about me. Jasper already knows most of everything there is to know, and I'm sure Edward has picked up on a lot of it as well with his gift. I'm known as a hybrid, I'm half vampire and half human."

I let them take that in for a second before continuing. Carlisle adjusted in his seat, I knew he was ready to start studying me, learning all he could about what it meant to be a hybrid. "From what my Aunt has told me, I was born like a human is born, though I killed my mother at birth. This was 134 years ago, and I have no clue who my father is. I have some human qualities, for example, I have a heartbeat. I need to breath, and I sleep like a human does, though I don't need as much. I also have some vampire qualities like; speed, strength, and a need for blood. Human blood doesn't smell quite the same for me as it does for vampires, I think that has to do with the fact that I'm part human. I drink animal blood like you all. My Aunt used to drink animal blood, so I've done that since I was born."

I looked up at them and saw them processing everything I'd said. I was getting really nervous at this point. I kept thinking to myself, 'What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for Jasper? What if they think I'm pathetic because I'm half human. All these thoughts kept playing around in my head, over and over again. I then kept thinking back to what _he_ said to me. I felt Jasper put his arm around me and send me calming waves. Edward looked at me with anger in his eyes. I realized then, what I'd thought about, and began to panic more. I kept checking the future to see if everything was going to be okay, when Edward looked up and winked at me. We then proceeded to have a conversation entirely in my head, and through my visions. We didn't speak out loud, and it only took a few seconds.

"Alice, everything's fine. Don't worry. No-one here thinks any less of you. Trust me, and trust Jasper. He can feel everyone's emotions, and I can hear everyone's thoughts." He said, in one of my visions.

"Are you sure, Edward?" I said with my thoughts. I checked his future again.

"Yes, I'm sure, everyone still adores you. Rose is actually jealous of you right now. She thinks you're lucky, she wishes she could be a hybrid, like you. Emmett wants to arm wrestle you, and Carlisle and Esme want you to be a part of this family." He said, in another vision.

"Thank you." I thought

He smiled. "Well, when will we be talking about this bastard you were with? Now or later?"

I panicked again. "Edward, I'm sorry but I don't think I can. I've been trying to shut that part out, I don't think I can break down like that again." I thought. "Okay, but I'm here for you, you know you don't have to say anything right? I won't tell the rest of them. I've already seen most of what you've gone through." He said, looking sad.

I smiled at him. "I know you're here, that's why you and I will be great friends. I love the fact we've just had a whole conversation and everyone is clueless." He chuckled, which caused the whole family to look up at him. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked

"Well, Alice is worried that you guys won't like her. I assured her you already love her." He said, avoiding what we had talked about. Everyone looked between us, confused. "We figured out a way to have conversations without talking. Edward shrugged. I giggled, loving that I had someone I could privately converse with. "Alice!" Esme looked at me. "You don't need to worry, like Edward said, we love you already. You've brought one of our sons back to life again. I've never seen him this happy with his life and I love you for just that." I watched Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett nodding their heads in agreement.

I felt my eyes water up. Her words were so sweet and made me so happy. "Thank you, and trust me when I say he's brought me back to life as well."

I looked up at Jasper and grinned at him; kissing him softly on the cheek. Everyone watched happily as we looked into each other's eyes, sharing the love we had for each other. I felt so happy in that moment, I could only hope Jasper felt the same too.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was a success, Carlisle and Esme opened up to me and told me about themselves and how both of them were changed. I was touched that they felt they could trust me enough to tell me private details about their lives. Rosalie offered for me to go shopping with her this weekend. I gladly accepted, knowing I needed some new clothes. There was no way I was going to turn down a shopping trip!

"Jazz, thank you for everything tonight. I can't believe everything went this well, I was so worried." I sang happily, when we were almost home. He kissed my hand. "Love, I told you they would all be happy with you. I could tell that all of them love you already." I looked at our future and giggled. "So, I'm assuming that I'm going to leave my window open tonight?" I chirped.

He scratched his head and laughed. "Well, that's if you want me to come see you later."

"Of course!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. I leaned in and placed my lips on his gently, my eyes fluttering shut. I ran my fingers though his hair as our kiss intensified. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he granted me access. He tightened his arms around me and I felt my back hit the wall of Charlie's house.

I knew that the lust I was feeling was not helping Jasper, but I couldn't control my feelings of wanting him. I heard someone clear their throat, and Jasper placed me on the ground. I looked up to see Charlie standing in the door frame, glaring at Jasper. My heart sank, and I turned tomato red.

I looked up at Jasper and he looked embarrassed as well. He scratched his head, looking at Charlie. "I'm sorry sir, I kind of lost control for a second." Jasper was so cute when he was nervous.

Charlie frowned. "Say your good nights. Alice; we need to have a talk, young lady. Jasper, thank you for bringing her home by her curfew, but the next time I see you kissing her like that, I will shoot you."

Jasper and I smiled at each other. "Yes sir." We said at the same time.

Charlie went back inside to let us say good night to each other.

"Good night Jazzy, I love you." I chirped.

He leaned down and kissed me again. "Good night, darlin', I love you too."

"I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled, kissed him good bye, and watched him run back to his house. I sighed, and walked straight to the living room. I knew what Charlie wanted to talk to me about. I was not going to have the sex talk with him. I'd be mortified and wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes for months.

"Alice sweetheart," he said, taking a deep breath. "I love you like you my own, and I understand that you really like Jasper. Hell, I like the kid too; he's always been polite to me." Charlie started looking uncomfortable at this point. "I need to know though, are you two...um...you know..."

I stopped him before he could say anything to embarrass the both of us. "DAD! We aren't having this conversation. I know about the birds and the bees, and trust me when I say; you don't have to worry."

He looked up at me. "I know, but you know what could happen if you two were to be romantically involved, right?" I nodded my head. "Dad, I plan on staying a virgin till I'm married. Okay? Are we done? Is Bella upstairs?"

He looked embarrassed and latched on to my last question. "Yes, she might be sleeping though. She and Jake have been hanging out all day." He said, turning his head back to the game, looking relieved that the embarrassing conversation was over. I ran upstairs and knocked on her door. I heard her say "come in" and I walked straight to her bed and jumped on it.

"So!" She said, snickering. "How was your dinner date?"

"Oh my, Bells, it was amazing. I still can't believe I have found the best guy in the world. His family is absolutely amazing as well. Everyone is so nice and loving. They welcomed me in with open arms." I sang. "Pixie, I'm so happy for you! He seems like he's a wonderful person. But, I have to ask. Why does he always look like he's in pain?" She asked, curiously. I looked down at my hands, fiddling. "What do you mean?"

Well, every time I see him, he looks like he's in so much pain. I was just wondering if he was okay?" She asked, sincerely with a worried look on her face. "Well, I know that in the past couple of days, he's been going through some things. Maybe that has to do with it." I said. She frowned, but nodded.

I knew why he was acting that way; he was thirsty. Being around so many humans made it hard for him. His control of the bloodlust wasn't as good as the rest of the Cullens. He also had to deal with so many emotions, I couldn't even imagine how he dealt with feeling so many conflicting emotions in one place, like the cafeteria.

"Oh Alice, you and I were invited to La Push tomorrow. Do you want to go?" She asked smiling at me, Jasper all but forgotten for the moment. "Maybe, who's going to be there?" I asked.

"Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, me and possibly Edward." She answered, blushing. "You invited Edward?" I squealed.

She blushed a darker red. "Well, I doubt he'll come, I just thought he should be included."

I started to bounce. "I'll have a think about it tonight and let you know in the morning. I'm going to head to bed, it's getting late. Night Bells!" I sang to her. "Good night Pixie." She laughed.

I walked into my room and Jasper was already sitting on my bed. I giggled as he lay there, with his hands behind his head. He looked like a god, so perfect and powerful. I wanted to pounce on him that second. "Well hello, beautiful." He said, smiling my favourite smile.

I jumped on him, straddling his hips. "Hello to you too, sexy."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back, with him lying on top of me.

"God, you're so beautiful, I can barely control myself around you." He purred as he placed a trail of kisses down my neck.

I shivered under him. "Jazz if you keep doing that, I won't be able to be held responsible for my actions."

He chuckled, kissed me on the lips and then lay down on his back. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and started drawing circles with my fingers, feeling every muscle of his ripped abs. I was so lucky!

"I have a question. Do you mind if I go to La Push tomorrow with Bella?" I felt his body tense up and I got nervous.

"I don't have to go, I just wanted to see what you would think. Bella asked me to go with her and some people from school." I was rambling nervously. He watched me and started laughing.

"Darlin' I'm not going to yell at you or anything. I'm happy you asked me. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't go where you want to go. I trust you. The only reason I tensed up, is because I can't go there and I'm not sure they're going to let you go either. Do you know about the Quileute legends?" He asked, as he lifted my chin to look at his face.

"I know all about the legends, the wolf pack and the treaty. Bella and Charlie are good friends with one of the Elders. The tribe and the pack know what I am. I had to meet up with the Alpha and he laid down the rules with me. I'm allowed on their land, as long as I call ahead of time. Jacob, one of the wolves, is one of my closest friends. I haven't seen him in a few days." I said smiling at him.

I looked to the future to see what Jasper would say. I squealed and hugged Jasper around the neck. "Thank you!"

I kissed him on the lips and he laughed. "I was waiting for you to take a look and see my answer."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, seriously. "Darlin' I can't go on Quileute land because of the treaty, but you need to be careful. The wolves are volatile, and if they hurt you, I'll hunt them down and rip them to pieces, treaty or no treaty. You need to call me if anything goes wrong. I know you're half vampire, but I love you too much for you to be in danger. If anything were to happen to you darlin', it would be the end for me. I can't live my life without you. You are my life now."

I kissed him and buried my head into his neck. "Jazzy, if something were to happen to you, I'd be in the same boat. I can't lose you either, I'd be nothing without you." I felt a tear slide down my face. I couldn't bear think of a world without Jasper now. He was everything to me, he was my other half. Without him, I might as well die. He squeezed me tightly to him. "Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere. You know that if it comes down to it, I'll kill everyone in this world to make sure you don't get hurt." He cooed, kissing my nose.

"Jazzy, I don't want you to ever feel pain because of me. We're here together and it will stay that way for eternity. We both need a fresh start, to stop thinking about our evil pasts. I propose a make-over." I chirped, giggling. He looked at me worriedly. "What do you mean 'make-over'?"

"When I go shopping with Rose, come with us. We can get new clothes and I'm going to get a haircut. I know I want a new look, for the new me." I giggled.

He smiled but I could tell something was bothering him. I let him be until he felt ready to tell me whatever it was. He finally spoke up. "Alice, I don't think that it's a good idea for me to be around so many humans, more than I have to. I don't want to test my control more than I already do at school." I smiled, touching his face. "Jazzy, you know you never have to worry about that as long as I'm around. Watch…come with me." I hopped off the bed, pulling Jasper along after me, to Bella's room. I knew Jasper had been holding his breath the whole time he'd been in my room; it was something he was used to doing. I whispered to him, soft enough that a human wouldn't be able to hear. "Now breath, Jazzy. Can you smell Bella?"

I could see Jasper's eyes getting darker. He nodded his head, looking at me. I could see he was working hard to control the bloodlust. I used my gift on him and filled is nose with just my scent. He whipped his head to me and smiled hugely.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room. He picked me up by the waist and kissed me passionately. He pushed me against the wall again and this time he was in full control of everything. That was until I lost control. I couldn't help but get carried away, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He let out a soft growl as he threw me onto the bed.

He finally pulled himself away reluctantly, but I didn't want him to stop. I pouted and he laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we can't get carried away like that. I want to wait to lose myself in you. I just lost control a bit. I guess the kids from this time are rubbing off on me." He said scratching his head, frustrated. "Its okay, I'm sure I wasn't helping you either. You're just so kissable and so sexy." I said, giggling. "Oh I forgot, I need to call Jake to make sure it's okay for me to come to the rez tomorrow."

He handed me my phone and I dialled the number. I felt small kisses on my neck as Jacob answered.

"Hey Allie-Cat, how can I help you?" He said in a business tone.

"Well, some friends of Bella's are coming up to La Push tomorrow and they asked me if I wanted to come. I wanted to make sure it was okay with the pack?" I asked trying not to laugh on the phone, swatting Jasper away.

"Well," Jacob said. "I'll let the pack know. You can come anytime, just as long as you let us know before you come. I'll spread the word. I haven't seen you in forever, I've missed you, Pixie." I laughed. "Jake I've missed you too; we have a lot we need to talk about."

"Okay Allie, I'll see you and Bells tomorrow then." He said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Okay Jake, bye." I hung up and turned to Jasper. I could tell he didn't like what Jacob had said. "Jazz, Jake and I are just friends. Nothing more. We actually kissed once, but we ended up laughing at each other because of how awkward it was. Anyways, he has the hots for Bella. I think he'll be trying to give Edward a run for his money." I said, wrapping my arms around him, trying to sooth him. "Besides, I love you and only you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you too darlin'. Get some sleep; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

I lifted my head and kissed his lips one more time. "Good night, Jazzy."


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, Jasper was gone. I was sad that he didn't wake me. I sat up and looked at my clock. I noticed a little note next to it. The handwriting on it was beautiful, almost like calligraphy.

Good morning my love,

I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning, you looked so peaceful.

The best thing in this world, is knowing that I'm yours and you're mine.

You were everything I was looking for, even when I didn't even know I was looking.

I love the way you always make me feel happy.

The way you care, the way you understand, and the way you love me.

I can't wait for the next time we meet.

With all my love,

Jasper

My heart melted, I couldn't put into words the way Jasper made me feel. Knowing he loved me with all his heart; that he would fight and die for me, made me so happy. It was hard to fathom that after so long being alone, I had someone who loved me above everything else. I knew that I would do the same for him; I'd die for him, without a second thought. He was my everything, my soul mate.

I heard Bella knock on my door. "Come in!" I chirped. "So Alice, did you decide if you wanted to go to La Push?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yep, I'm going to come." I chirped. She smiled. "Good, I'm happy you're going to come. Get dressed, I'll be downstairs."

"Bells, you might want to dress warmer. I had a vi...um...I watched the news last night, and it's going to be cold today." I said, pretending I was yawning.

She nodded and went back to her room. God I was stupid sometimes. I got dressed and headed out the door, after wolfing down a bowl of cereal each. We arrived at the reservation and I sent a text to Jake, to let him know we'd arrived. I could smell there was a wolf close by. I knew that until we were on the beach, I'd be under the watchful eye of the pack.

We pulled up and saw a big van in the parking lot. I hopped out and Bella and I made our way to the rest of our classmates. I sat awkwardly in the van while Bella and her friends were talking about school and gossiping about the usual teenage dramas. I didn't know why I was even here. I knew none of them liked me, I could tell by the way they looked at me, like I was crazy.

I smelt a strong odour and looked up to see Jake, Sam, and Embry. I smiled at them and jumped into Jakes arms. "I missed you!" I said, smiling. He grinned back. "I missed you too Allie."

Jacob walked with me back to Bella and everyone from school. I introduced the wolves to all of Bella's friends. Jacob and Bella started talking. I smiled at how oblivious Bella was to Jacob's crush on her. I giggled to myself. I knew she was going to be with Edward, but it was still funny to see him fight a lot cause, even if he didn't know it was a lost cause. I didn't want to tell Jacob what was going to happen, I couldn't bear to see him disappointed about something that hadn't happened yet. I saw Jessica eyeing Jacob and the other wolves. "You should keep Bella company, her date bailed."

Eric looked up. "What date?" He actually thought he had a chance with Bella. I'd seen multiple futures of Eric asking Bella out and her rejecting him. Poor guy. "She invited Edward." Jessica said, grinning evilly. Bella looked at Jessica, blushing. "I was just being polite."

"I think it's nice, he never gets invited anywhere." Angela said sweetly. Mike chimed in. "That's because Cullen's a freak"

I was angry when my classmates started abusing the Cullens, the wolves joining in, though they shot apologetic glances at me. Part of me knew I couldn't say anything, but I was so mad that they would talk about the Cullens like that. They were vampires, sure, but they were good. They were better people than most of the humans I'd met throughout my life. I finally cleared my throat, catching the Quileute boys attention. They smiled apologetically at me and stopped talking about the Cullens. Most of the group of people we came with started wandering off. Bella looked at Sam and finally spoke up. "You know the Cullens?"

Sam nodded, and glanced at me before looking at Bella. "The Cullens don't come here." Bella frowned at Sam's words, then looked at Jake, smiling at him. "You want to walk to the tide pools with me?" She smiled wider at him. "Sure." Jake said happily, though a little dazed.

Angela looked at me. "Are you going with Bella? I don't want to be the only girl here." She smiled at me. "I'll stay here with you then." I said. I liked Angela; she was sweet and genuine. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. We talked and she asked me for boyfriend tips and how things were with Jasper. I was shocked that she'd actually carried a full conversation with me.

I noticed Bella and Jacob coming back, and Bella looked kind of scared. I walked over to her. "Bells, you alright?" I asked rubbing her arm. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I knew I had to tell Jacob about Jasper and I. I checked my future, but couldn't see anything. Some of the boys in the pack must have phased somewhere near-by.

I took a deep breath. "Jake, can we talk for a second?" He nodded and we walked slowly away from the rest of the group.

"What's up, Allie?" He watched me, I could tell he knew I had something on my mind.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I found someone." I said nervously. "That I love this person with all my heart. We have a pull towards each other." He looked at me. "Who is it?" I looked to the ground scared of what was going to happen next. "Jasper Hale. He's one of the Cullens."

I looked up nervously to see his face. He was thinking really hard, trying to process what I was saying. Finally he looked down at me, sadly. "Well I can't say I'm happy about this, but you are like them. Isn't Jasper the most dangerous bloodsucker?" I could tell he was getting angry thinking about it.

"Jake, don't get mad. I just wanted to let you know before you found out through someone else. He's the most important person in my world." I said, feeling like I was about to cry. I didn't want Jacob mad at me, especially when it was about Jasper.

He took another deep breath. "Pixie, I'm not mad at you. I just worry about you. Vampires are dangerous, even if you are half vampire. I'm only getting upset because I don't want you getting hurt."

I hugged Jacob. "Thank you for understanding. Don't worry about Jasper though, he won't hurt me. Trust me on that." I tapped my temple, winking.

"You're welcome Allie. I'll let the rest of the pack know you're with him." He scratched his head. "I should have known you'd fall in love with a vampire. I wouldn't have expected it to be a Cullen, though. I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. As long as the Cullens stay away from Bella, we'll be okay."

I looked up at him nervously. "You can't stop Bella from seeing them. I've seen that Edward and Bella have a future together. He's the only single Cullen. If she wants him, you won't be able to stop her."

Jake looked angry now. "He needs to stay away from her. She should to be with someone who isn't a bloodsucking leech!"

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled. "Who do you think you're talking to? You need to watch what you say, because I'm ONE OF THEM TOO!"

I shook my head at him. Then I noticed he'd started to shake. I knew this wouldn't be good, so I walked away from him towards the truck. I felt a strong grip on my arm. "Alice we need to finish our conversation." Jake said, angrily, with fire in his eyes. I pulled my arm out of his grip. "You can talk to me when you cool off, because I won't listen to you talk about the Cullens that way. If you liked me at all, you'd remember that you're calling me a bloodsucking leech, too." I looked over at Bella, trying to cool down. I was so pissed at this point and I wanted rip his head off. I could do it too, I was just as strong as a full vampire. "Are you ready?" I snapped at Bella.

She nodded, frowning. She looked between Jacob and I. "Yeah, I'm ready. Alice what happened?" Jacob was looking remorseful, but he was unwilling to let Bella in on what we'd talked about. "Don't worry about it Bells. Everything's fine." I forced a smile out.

When we got home, I was still furious. I fumed in my room, pacing, trying to calm down. I didn't want Bella to be worried. I couldn't believe he'd spoken to me like that. Bottom line, it was Bella's choice if she wanted to be with Edward. Jake didn't have a say in it at all. It wasn't his business. Until he apologised to me, I wouldn't be speaking to him. I walked downstairs and Bella stopped me, "Allie, are you okay? You still seem so mad."

"I'm fine." I chirped, finally much calmer. "I'm just going to go for a little walk." I knew seeing Jasper would calm me down completely, though I needed a little more time before I saw him. "Okay, great. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to Port Angeles with the girls. They want to go prom dress shopping." She squealed sarcastically, waving her arms in the air. "I'm so excited."

We laughed and headed out the door. I waited for Bella to get in the car with Jessica, before I ran into the woods. I wanted to go to the spot Jasper had taken me, to calm down. I knew that if he felt that I was still mad, he'd want to go after Jacob.

I ran to our spot and sat down on our tree. I looked over and noticed that Jasper had scratched our names into it. I smiled with joy. "I'm so lucky." I said out loud, sighing happily. Then I heard a voice. "And why is that?" I whirled around, crouched ready to attack. I saw Edward smiling. "Easy there, Pixie, I come in peace."

"Edward!" I laughed. "You scared the crap out of me! I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"Well, I was walking, when I heard your thoughts. I figured you needed someone to talk to before Jasper gets here." He said coolly, coming to sit beside me. I growled out of frustration. "I know you've already heard what happened." Edward just laughed at me. "Jacob's right, Alice. I can't keep away from Bella, but it isn't safe for us to be together. I could kill her so easily. If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Edward, don't you realize, she's in danger with me around too? I'm a vampire as well. You won't have to worry though, I can see if anything will happen. I can also make you smell something else. You know, no matter what you say, I've seen you and Bella together, right?" I said giggling. He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He smiled at me. "Love me and treat me as your sister!" I chirped.

Edward moved over a little, and I saw Jasper walking over to our log. The tree of us sat on the log, enjoying the peace and quiet of the clearing. I closed my eyes and leaned against Jasper, listening to the sounds of nature. I looked at Bella's future, to make sure everything was okay while she was shopping.

_Bella is walking out a bookstore. She gets lost and starts to head down an alleyway. A group of vile men start following her, telling her to stop. They grab her, trying to force themselves onto her. They start ripping at her clothes. _

I shook my head and looked at Edward. We nodded and he took off into the woods. "Edward, it will happen when it gets dark so you have a little time to get there." I thought. I knew he was on a mission and wouldn't stop until he saw that she was safe. I looked at Jasper and I saw a different outcome to Bella's future, Edward would get there in time. I grinned. "Darlin, what's going on?" Jasper looked confused.

"I just had a vision that Bella was going to get attacked by a group of men and they were going to…to..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Jasper rubbed my back. I looked at him. "It's fine, Edward will get there in time. I just hate the thought of someone hurting Bella." I smiled at him and we started to walk towards his house.

"Why didn't you go with Edward?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled hugely. "Well, if I go with him, Bella and Edward will never open up about their feelings. If I stay, she will tell him that she knows he's a vampire."

"You evil little Pixie." Jasper said jokingly, kissing the top of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys, Sorry I have been MIA. I have been super busy at work and been feeling the story has hit a bit of a slow patch. So please bare with me :)

As usual I do not own Twilight.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Bella found out the truth about the Cullens and my secret. Things couldn't be any better. She was learning all about the supernatural world, and was taking it all in her stride. Edward was worried about that part, he felt like she should be scared, but she was perfectly happy.

I made sure to watch her future, I wanted to know that she was going to be safe. So far I'd seen nothing that would put her in danger. I had seen though, that Edward was going to invite her to come to his house to meet his family for the first time tonight. I bounced with excitement whenever I though about it.

I realised, while I waited for tonight to come, that I had been so caught up with Bella and her future that I'd neglected Jasper. He hadn't said a word or seemed like it was bothering him at all. I felt guilty; I had this amazing man, who loved me more than life itself, and yet I was neglecting him. I decided that I was going to make it up to him. I grabbed my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello Darlin'." He picked up on the first ring. I smiled. "Hello my love, I was wondering are you free this afternoon?" He chuckled. "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well." I hesitated. "I was wondering if you would like to come over and pick me up in an hour. I made plans and I was hoping I could spoil you today."

"Alice, you know you don't have to do that. I'm supposed to be the one spoiling you." I could here in his voice he was disappointed.

"Well get used to it my dear." I chirped. "I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world so I want to make it up to you. Can you be here in an hour?"

"I can be there now if you need me to be." He said huskily.

"Jazz!" I squealed. "You know when you sound like that it drives me nuts. But I need to get ready, so be here in an hour. Also, bring your bike; we haven't ridden it for ages."

I could tell he was smiling from ear to ear as he drawled. "Alright darlin', I can do that. I don't know what is going on in that little brain of yours but I'm definitely excited."

"So you're only excited when I mention the bike?" I pouted, and then burst out laughing.

"Never!" He promised. "I'll see you in an hour, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy!" I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

I ran to my closet and started rummaging through all my clothes picking out what I was going to wear. I knew today was going to be somewhat warm and sunny so I grabbed some jeans and a v-neck t-shirt.

I brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my shoes. When I looked at the clock I saw Jasper was going to be here in less than 15 minutes. We had two weeks left of school this year and then summer would be here. I had already made plans with Rose to go to Seattle for a huge shopping trip. I was sad that the only ones that would be in school next year were Bella, Edward, and I. I wished Jasper would be there too. It wouldn't be the same without him.

I skipped to the door and opened it as Jasper stepped onto the front porch.

"Well hello there." He said, reacting down and putting his hands on my hips to lift me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hello to you too."

I snuggled my head on his neck and took a deep breath. I couldn't get enough of his scent. I placed little kisses on his neck working my way up to his lips. He shifted us so we were inside, closing the door. He walked us into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter top.

He placed his hands on my face, and smiled as we looked into each others eyes. I could feel the emotions he was sending me, so I started thinking about all the times we'd spent together. All the good memories, including our first kiss. I thought of everything that would let him feel how much I love him.

His lips crashed onto mine and I grabbed the belt loops on his pants, pulling him as close as he could get to me. I felt his hands go under my shirt, on my back, and his cold hands made their way up and down, causing chills to run throughout my whole body. I felt a moan slip from my lips, and I wrapped my legs around him.

I couldn't control myself and ripped his shirt, from the neck all the way down, to expose his hard marble chest. I ran my hands down his stomach. I heard a growl erupt from his chest. I felt my shirt lift up and pulled over my head. His lips immediately placed a trail of kisses from my neck, all the way down to my chest.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured into my neck, as he made his way back up again.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and smashed my lips to his. I ran my tongue ran across his bottom lip, waiting for him to allow me access. I felt his lips part and our kiss deepen with intensity.

We broke apart and our heads shot up as we heard the door lock jiggle.

I heard him growl in frustration, as he picked me up and ran at vampire speed to my room. I heard Charlie call my name, as I quickly ran to his room and grabbed a plain white t-shirt and ran back to Jasper, so he would be decent.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt Jazz." I snickered, not really sorry at all.

He just shook his head and laughed. "I'm going to lose my mind around you, darlin'. I need to take a very, very cold shower." He grabbed my chin and placed a small kiss on my nose. "Alice, we can't let ourselves get caught up like that again."

I started to protest and he put his finger on my lips. "Don't get me wrong love, I enjoyed myself, but that's the problem. I don't want to dishonour you; I want to do this the right way." My heart melted at his words. "I understand, I guess this century is getting us crazy." I giggled.

He grabbed my hand. "You're right about that. I kinda miss the good ole' days. Where everything was simple, guys didn't act like savages with ladies. You had to court your girl, and then marry her before you did anything with her."

"The early 1900s were such a joy." I said thinking back. "Pretty dresses, men were well mannered. I guess I'm one lucky girl, being able to find a man from that time.

I heard Charlie call my name again and I grabbed Jasper hand. "Let's go see what Charlie wants."

Charlie seemed really anxious. "What's wrong Dad?" I asked sweetly

He put down the news paper. "There have been some killings in the northern counties and I just wanted to talk to you and Bella." He looked up finally noticing Jasper. "Uh...how are you?"

Jasper reached out and shook Charlie's hand quickly. "My name is Jasper Hale, my father is Carlisle Cullen. I was coming over to get your permission to take Alice out for the day."

I smiled at how proper Jasper was with Charlie. Charlie seemed shocked.

"Nice to meet you son, um…I guess it's okay to take her out. What will you be doing?" He said eyeing Jasper.

"Well I figured we would go out riding on my bike. I heard that she's never ridden on one before." He said. Charlie shook his head. "No girl of mine is getting on one of those death machines."

I saw Charlie's demeanour change and he looked confused. "But I guess it will be okay, as long as she's safe and wears all the protective gear."

I couldn't help but giggle at Jasper playing with his emotions. How in just a few minutes Jasper had already made Charlie trust him.

"Thank you sir, I promise I will take care of her." He said as he placed his hand on my back. "Darlin' you ready to go?"

I ran over and hugged Charlie. "See you later Dad, Bella called and said she'd be home around supper time. She's over at the Res with Jacob."

"Be careful Ally." Charlie said. "Oh Ally, care this with you. Give your old man some peace." He said handing me a can of pepper spray. I stashed it in my bag. "Okay Dad."

Jasper and I were out the door before Charlie could change his mind. Jasper passed me a helmet as we reached his bike. I looked at him quizzically and he put it on my head.

"Just till we get away from your father, I just pumped a lot of trust into him. So I don't want him to think he's crazy." He said with a quick peck on my lips.

He helped me on the bike and climbed on after. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off. When we were out of city limits, Jasper let loose. We were going at least 100mph down the rode. I love riding his bike. I felt at peace.

He pulled over on the side of the road, and looked down at me. "Is there a place you would like to go right now?"

"Well right now we can ride wherever you want, then after a little bit I'd like to go to our spot." I said smiling. "But I was curious…um…could I drive?"

With a heavy sigh Jasper looked at the bike then me. "Darlin I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't want you breaking anything." I pouted. "I'm not going to damage myself. You can teach me." I pleaded. He chuckled. "Alice, I wasn't talking about you breaking a bone or anything. I was thinking about my poor little bike."

I slapped his arm playfully. "So you're more worried about your bike than about me?"

"No!" he laughed. "Well maybe a little bit. But I'll teach you." He winked at me, smiling a crooked smile.

He spent the next 30 minutes explaining what to do and what not to do. We finally got to the point where he let me turn the bike on. I was dying at this point; all I wanted to do was go. I'm sure my emotions weren't helping the situation. I tried to calm myself and he finally said I could go.

Jasper sat behind me with both his hands on mine, he had to hold the bike up with his legs because to mine were too short. We started moving and slowly started to pick up speed. He eventually allowed me to have full control. I was so proud of myself, even though I knew if something were to happen; Jasper would have thrown himself in the way of any type of danger.

I drove us down to our spot and we walked the rest of the way. He grabbed my hand and gently escorted me to the tree. We enjoyed our place; we didn't have to say anything. Just take in the beautiful nature.

"You want to go for a swim?" I asked him with a grin, I already knew his answer so I started to take off my clothes seductively. As soon as I got my pants off, I felt hands around my waist as he pulled me towards the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he jumped and we landed into the water.

When we'd finished swimming, we lay on the grass, soaking up the sun. Jasper's beautiful diamond skin was mesmerizing. "I'm so jealous of you." I breathed, unable to look away.

I heard him laugh. "Alice you have nothing to be jealous of me about. Why would you say that?"

"Because your skin is perfect and beautiful." I chirped.

He shook his head. "Darlin this is the skin of a monster. No one would want all these scars."

I turned over and crawled on top of him, looking into his eyes.

"YOU!" I squealed. "Aren't a monster, nor do you have the skin of one. You are beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. I love you, your scars, and your soul. You are the reason of my existence now. I could not live without you, you are my everything. I will not hear you say anything else negative about yourself." I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled away we were both slightly breathless.

He just smiled at me. "Marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

_He just smiled at me. "Marry me?"_

I froze. I couldn't move or think correctly. I looked up into Jasper's eyes trying to comprehend what he had just said. "…w...wh...what?" I stalled, trying to get my brain to work. He took my hand and pulled himself upright. "Marry me."

"I...Jazz…uh…I." I said mumbling like an idiot. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Marry him?

"Look Alice, I know that this is something you weren't expecting, I know that it's soon. But I can't live without you. You complete me, you make me whole. In a world that you aren't in, I would be nothing. I love you more than life itself. I have been waiting on you my whole existence. I can't, no I won't, live without you." He stood me up and got down on one knee. "Alice, will you do me the honour of being my wife for eternity? Will you be Alice Whitlock?"

I felt my face getting wet; Jasper reached up and wiped away my tears. I still didn't know what to say. I knew I wanted to be his wife. I would drop anything do be there for him. I would die for him. But what about Charlie? He was technically my guardian, he wouldn't allow me to run off and get married.

But then I looked down at my angel's face patiently waiting for my answer. How could I shatter his heart? How could I be selfish and tell him 'no' because I was worried about a humans opinion? Obviously we're different, we're vampires for the love of Christ. When we find our mates, we drop everything to be with them.

"Jazz..." I took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you." I squealed as Jasper picked me up, spinning me around, kissing every inch of my face. He set me down, picking up both of my hands. He was grinning so widely, I knew I'd made the right decision, no matter what Charlie said.

"But." I sighed "How can we get married, when I have to worry about Charlie? We wouldn't be able to live together. We couldn't be a true married couple. We wouldn't be able to spend all night with each other. We couldn't go on a honeymoon, we couldn't do anything. I still have to pretend to be a 17 year old girl. I just..."

I felt his cool hand brush against my face. He crashed his lips on mine and I forgot any arguments I had. "Darlin' I know it's going to be weird but I thought this through. I know you don't want to hurt Charlie, because he has been the only father figure in your life. But we can make this work. I know we can."

We stood there grinning at each other. "I'm just happy you agreed to marry me. We don't have to get married right now. We can wait, I'm just happy that you agreed to be my wife. When we decide to marry, we'll make it work. We'll figure things out until you graduate, and then if you want you can move in with my family and I. That's if you want to though, we could always go out on our own if you wanted that. I just want you to be happy."

"Jazz, I have always wanted to be a part of a family or coven, whatever you want to call it. I would be more than happy to move in with you there. As long as it's with you, I'm happy." I leaned up on my toes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "You're right; I guess I got overwhelmed with emotions. I'm sorry if I seemed doubtful."

"I could feel that you wanted to, your emotions told me that you were going to say yes. There was just a hint of worry, which was the part that scared me." He said.

I started looking though our futures, I saw everything. I started to bounce up in down with excitement. I couldn't contain myself and started to squeal. Jasper just started laughing.

"I guess you finally took a second and looked?" He asked sweetly.

"Maybe." I chirped. "Let just say everything is going to be perfect. Just us, Bella, and your family are going to be there. It's going to be beautiful!"

"Well my love, would you like to go home and tell the others? Or would you like to keep it quiet for now?" He said pulling his shirt back on.

I started bouncing. "I want to tell the world, except Charlie. I want everyone to know I am marrying the best guy on this planet."

He took my hand. "Well before we head out, I guess this would be the right time for you to have this."

While he was talking he slipped something on my ring finger. It was an older style diamond ring; you could tell it was made in the early 1900s. It had 3 small diamonds and little clusters of smaller diamonds on each side. I looked down at it, it took my breath away.

"Jasper…this is…oh my…beautiful…how...what..." I shook my head trying to get the words to come out.

He kissed my hand then my cheek. "This was my mother's ring. After I was free from Maria, Edward, Carlisle and I went down to Texas to an auction and there we saw my mother's and father's possessions being sold. We ended up buying everything we could, and I have been saving this to give to the woman that I want to marry. I know my mother would have loved you, darlin'."

"Jasper, are you sure you want to give me your mother's ring?" I looked up nervously.

"Darlin', Ma was a very special lady. She loved me and my sister more than anything in this world. Same goes with Papa, he worked, traded and sold everything he could to give Ma this ring. She always told me that she was going to give it to me before she died to give it to the girl that would be my wife. I couldn't think of anyone else in this world that deserves it more than you." He grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me up. "I feel honoured to be wearing this."

I put my hand on his cheek, as I stared into his amber eyes. I leaned in, pressing my lips to his passionately; I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I granted him access and our kiss deepened. I grab a fist full of his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

As I finally pulled back for some air, my eyes glassed over and I went into a vision. I clapped my hands together and smiled widely.

"Looks like you'll be teaching me how to play baseball tonight." I said giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Oh really, now?" He said wiggling his eyebrows."Don't worry; I'm not going to be horrible." I laughed. "Oh and can I drive us home? Please?"

"How can I say no to my beautiful fiancé?" he said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and looked up at him. "You know, I'm never going get enough of you saying that."

"That's the plan, my love." He said, leading me towards the bike.

We reached the bike, and I was happy to be riding again; I loved the speed. I couldn't wait till Bella could enjoy the speed with us. We would be a complete family then; all of the Cullen family would have the one that completed them.

We reached the house and noticed Edward's car in the drive way. They must have just gotten here because I heard everyone welcoming Bella to the house. Jasper and I walked into the house and we saw Rosalie stomping off towards her room. Jasper kissed me on the cheek and walked to her room.

I loved that Rosalie and Jasper were close. I thought it was more because of Emmett than anything else, but it was still nice for him to go check on her. I reached the kitchen and Esme put her arm around me. "I'm so happy you're here Alice, we haven't see you in a few days." She hugged me tightly.

I squeezed her back. "I'm happy to be here as well." I was idly thinking about the wedding, when I saw Edwards head popping up with a genuine smile on it.

'_Edward, if you value your life, you'll keep your month shut until Jazz gets down here.' _I thought, while smiling at him.

He nodded his head and I saw Jasper come back down stairs with Rose following behind. I smiled to myself, I was so excited to tell the family the good news. I had a feeling Carlisle already knew but the rest would be shocked.

Jasper took his place beside me, taking my hand and squeezing it. He was looking at Bella and I noticed his eyes get a little darker than what they were before. He was tensed up and took a gulp. I squeezed his hand and helped him, filling his nose with my scent. He looked down at me with a smile and relaxed.

"Well." I stated. "Jasper and I have some news that we would like to share with you all."

I saw everyone shift so they were looking at us.

"We're getting married!" I squealed.

Bella was the first to jump up and hugged me. "Ally I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" she whispered in my ear. She released me down and looked up at Jasper. He smiled at her and she slowly hugged him. His body tensed up, but he hugged her back, gently. I looked up at Edward. He was smiling, watching Jasper and Bella. Everyone came up to us and hugged us, offering congratulations. Everyone was happy that I was joining the family. They were mainly happy that I complete Jasper, that I have shown him the good in this life.

"My next news is…drum roll." I said looking at Emmett. "We're going to play baseball this afternoon. The weather will be perfect."

Emmett jumped up. "Awesome. Jasper are you ready to lose?"

"You're on Em!" He said playfully punching Emmett in the shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper and I arrived at the clearing first. We started looking around to see where would be the best place to set up the game. Carlisle and Esme arrived next, with the bases and bats in hand.

Emmett and Rosalie were next to arrive. I walked over and sat near Rosalie and she looked at me with a smile.

"I'm very happy for you and Jasper. I don't think I told you that yet." She looked down.

I never took her for the bashful type, in my eyes she was the strongest person in the family. She never showed her emotions and she was the first to speak up when she thought something wasn't right.

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

She looked up at me again. "I know I seem to be a hard person to get along with, especially with Bella. She just doesn't get it, she's so naïve."

I took a deep breath; I didn't know how to approach her about Bella. I love Bella like a sister, I was happy she wanted to be with Edward and that she wanted to be immortal. I knew I was selfish for this but I didn't want to lose her.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "It's not that I hate her, it's just that she's human and I would die to be human again. I wish when Carlisle had found me that he would have just let me go. I'll never move forward in this life. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Emmett; I just wish that we were human. I wish we could have children, grow old, and die like we're suppose to. Not be dammed forever to be stuck with the same body, never moving forward."

I put my arm around her. "I understand that's the way you feel. You went through something horrible and I wouldn't want anyone to ever go through that. But Bella is the only person that can decide what she wants to be or do. No one can tell her what to do with her life. I understand that you think she's making a mistake, that it'll be something she will have to live with for eternity. But she makes Edward happy and vice-versa."

She smiled at me. "Well, I guess we can agree to disagree. I know I'll never see it any other way. I don't disapprove of who she's choosing. Edward deserves to be happy, and if it's with her, so be it. But I won't approve of her becoming a monster."

"I understand where you're coming from, Rosalie. I really do." I smiled at her then watched Jasper and Emmett sparring. I jumped up and walked over towards them.

"Hey Emmy bear, do you want to see if you can take me on?" I chirped.

His booming laughter filled the clearing. Jasper's face dropped and he looked upset. "Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." He said, trying to compose himself.

I walked over and put my arms around him. "Everything will be fine. Trust me!" I said, tapping my temple, winking at him.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. I kissed him on the cheek and walked over towards Emmett.

I looked up and he was grinning from ear to ear. "You know little sis, I'm not gunna take it easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to. That would take the fun out of it." I said, smiling just as widely as Emmett. We circled each other and Emmett starting to crouch down. I closed my eyes and watched our futures. I let Emmett think he was getting close, but just a fraction of a second before he got to me, I would move away from him.

"It's almost like she's dancing." I heard Esme say softly.

Jasper had a smirk on his face while looking at Carlisle. "She'll never let him get close to her. She sees everything he's going to do."

Carlisle laughed. "She's one fascinating creature."

Rose stepped up. "Come on Emmett; don't let that tiny little thing beat you!"

Everyone burst out laughing and I heard him growl. We moved so fast, that if Bella were here, she wouldn't know where we were, she'd just hear the occasional growl. Seeing a perfect moment, I swirled around Emmett, landing on his back and had my teeth to his neck.

"Gotcha!" I giggled.

He growled with frustration. "Again."

"Sorry Emmy bear, but Bella and Edward will be here in less than 26 seconds. The storm is almost right for us to play." I said sweetly. "But I promise, next time I'll take it easy on you." He growled in response. I walked over to Jasper with a smile on my face.

"I told you to trust me."

He laughed. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

We all lined up awaiting Edward and Bella. Bella hopped out of the car, walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello stranger." She said in a straight face trying to hide her smile.

I burst out laughing. "Well hello there to you too lady, are you ready to watch us play some baseball?"

"I had no clue vampires played baseball." She said, shaking her head.

I danced around her. "This is going to be marvellous. I'm so excited!"

Jasper, Rose and I were on one team. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were on the other. Esme caught for all of us and Bella was the umpire. I walked over to Jasper and Rose to figure out our strategy. Jasper showed me the ropes in pitching, which I picked up easily.

We played a few innings, with everyone having a blast. Bella was so impressed with the speed. She upset Rose a few times with her calls, but we all knew Rose was only upset because Bella called her out.

I was in the middle of a pitch when my eyes glassed over and a vision came to me. I saw the nomads were headed our way now and I recognised one of them. James. I was shaking as Jasper came over to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. Everyone else was still caught up into the game.

"Alice, what do you see?" He said into my ear.

"STOP!" was all I could say. Everyone ran over, surrounding me. Edward spoke for me, as I was still reeling from the vision.

"There are some nomads coming." He said in almost a hiss.

"They were headed in the other direction, but they heard us playing, so they decided to come see if they can join us." I spoke, finally managing to get some words out. I'd kept the part about James quiet, not trusting myself to speak about it.

"What are we going to do about Bella?" Esme asked in a panic.

All eyes landed on me, looking for answers, but I just stood there.

I kept playing the vision in my head, trying not to panic. We all lined up as the nomads made their way towards my new family. I looked from left to right, looking at the fiery red haired women, to the other with olive-toned skin beneath the typical pallor, and then my eyes fell upon him.

Those eyes I could never forget, the pure evil that was inside of the man before me.

My head started to spin; my mind was going 100mph. I was in shock, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest and was now lying on the ground in front in front of me. Even though I'd had those precious few seconds to prepare myself, seeing him in front of me brought all of the memories back to me.

I felt Jasper take my hand as he tried to calm me. But he had no idea of the war that was going on inside my head. All I could think about was everything that this monster had done to me. He'd broken me, making me feel like I was worthless.

"Alice." Jasper said in a low voice.

I shook my head and looked into his loving eyes. All I could see was the worry and confusion he must have been feeling. He could feel everything I was feeling and I knew he was terrified of the emotions I was throwing off.

I took a deep breath and just looked at Jasper, concentrating on his beautiful face. I heard Carlisle and the olive toned vampire talk. I filled everyone's noses with the scent of nature so that no one could tell there was a human with us. I knew I couldn't let them hurt Bella, she was my main focus. If I had to relive my nightmare I would make sure she wasn't affected by it.

James' eyes glared into mine. If I could combust into flames I would have, by the way he looked at me. Edward stepped beside me and I heard a low growl from his chest. He was the only one right now that knew what was going on.

"So we meet again." James said with an evil grin. "It's been decades hasn't it, Alice."

Jasper let at a growl as he crouched in front of me, ready to attack this creature and kill him. He'd finally realized who this monster was; the emotions Jasper was pushing off were scary. He had so much hate and anger, and it was all being directed towards one vampire.

"So this is where you ran off to, you should have seen that one day I would find you again." He said, stalking towards me.

In that moment, everyone in my new family crouched in front of me. They all knew I wouldn't be hurt, but the fact they were willing to fight and protect me, even though they had no idea what was going on, was enough for me to find my courage. They didn't need answers, it was enough for them to kill this man if they thought for a second I would be in harms way.

"You will not touch her, or even get near her." Edward said, venomously.

I was so glad he was focused on me rather than Bella. She was blending in with the family, following everyone's movements, trying to look as if she was a vampire.

"She's mine." James said, looking directly at me. "She belonged to me before; I'm just taking back what belongs to me."

"Over my ashes will you ever touch her again." Jasper said, with a growl.

"So you must be her mate then?" He began to laugh. "I'm shocked you haven't tried to kill her yet. I'm sure her blood calls out to you."

"She's part of our family, my daughter, and if you want to leave in one peace, I suggest you leave now before you put your own life in danger." Carlisle said, still giving James a chance to run.

"Ha, put my life in danger, really? You must have me confused with someone else." He mocked. "How can you claim her as your own when she's not really like you?"

"I do belong here with my family!" I found the courage to speak, though it was closer to a yell. "You have no right, no right at all to come here and try to act like you are superior to everyone here. You are no better than the trash you have following behind you. Carlisle has given you a chance to leave. If you don't take up his offer, I'll kill you!"

"I would like to see you try, little girl." Red head spoke up, sneering at me.

They both crouched down in front of me and within seconds Jasper lunged forward and threw the red head across the clearing. He was staring at James, daring him to make a move.

The olive toned vampire jumped to his coven mates side and grabbed their arms. "Let's go, we don't need this fight."

All three of them took off and Jasper grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "I promise you darlin', I won't let them touch you."

I smiled at him. "I know Jazzy, I know."

Edward walked over to Bella. "Guys, we need to figure out what we're going to do. I read his mind, he's a tracker. He won't stop until he gets Alice. He's going to haunt you and try to make you miserable. His plan is to make you as broken as you were when you first left him."

"What should we do?" Esme said looking at Carlisle, then to me. "We can't let him torment her."

"We do what we should have done before they ran off. We fight!" Rose hissed.

"No, I won't let any of you get hurt because of my past. I'll do this on my own. I will kill him, if it's me he wants, he can come and get me." I said looking at all of them.

"Darlin', when you said you'll marry me, you signed up for my overprotective self. You will not fight him. If anyone's doing the fighting it'd me." Jasper said cupping my cheek. "You've lost your scary little mind."

"I have to kill him. I have to." I said looking down; I felt a warm tear fall down my face. "I won't live in fear any longer."


	14. Chapter 14

We arrived at the Cullen house and everyone was on high alert. We all knew James was out there somewhere. I checked my visions, but he just flickered in and out of them. He knew how they worked, how to avoid them. His coven members weren't as good at dodging them, but he made sure to stay far away from them.

I called Charlie and told him that Bella and I were going to be spending the weekend with Rosalie. She didn't like that idea, but I knew if Bella and I went home, James would know something wasn't right. Esme talked to Charlie and confirmed it with him, that the boys would be gone, while the ladies of the house were having a slumber party.

Jasper walked over and bundled me in his arms. "I promise, I'll protect you from him. I'll die before he lays a hand on you."

I nuzzled my head into his neck. "You don't understand him; he isn't going to be attacking me with everyone around. It will be when we least expect it. He knows he can't take all of you."

"Stop thinking that way, if I have to. I'll track him down myself. He's not getting close to you." Jasper said, pulling away so that I could look into his eyes.

I shook my head and placed it back into his neck. He began to rub my back and whispered a song into my ear.

I felt him calming me down, when a vision came to me.

"_Alice, you shouldn't have kept me waiting so long." An evil laugh came from the dark corner. "I wondered what you would do when I figured out you had a pet human. Forks High School doesn't keep their students information very secure."_

"_Where is she?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for his sadistic games._

"_What, her?" He said, throwing Bella's lifeless body in the middle of the room. _

"_I told you, that if I had to wait on you, there would be a price to pay. I guess you didn't care for the human." He said, walking out of the shadows. "It's a shame; her blood was just like yours when we first met. It called to me, but I could never fully enjoy yours like I did hers. For some reason, I couldn't ever kill you. I guess it was the fact that I needed your powers more than your blood."_

_He stood for a second, eyes staring at something not in the room, remembering the past. Then he looked at me with a smirk. "I guess it's time that I finish you off for good. Then I'm going after that scarred vampire you were clinging to. I wonder how he would feel knowing that I ripped your limbs off, one by one, then went after your heart?" _

_All I could think about was him hurting Jasper. I know Jasper is well trained, but I knew James was strong. He wouldn't stop until he or Jasper were dead. Jasper deserves so much more than a damaged girl that caused his life to be taken. _

_As I walked over to Bella's body, I lost it. My sister, my best friend, died because she was with me. Because she was caught in the middle of something that she had no control over. How would I ever face Edward? He'd finally found his mate and because of me she's now dead. _

_I shook my head. "You may have killed Bella, and you may even kill me. But I promise you, you will not touch Jasper or the rest of the Cullens."_

_I was prepared to fight, I was prepared to die if it came down to it. James didn't know I had full control over my gifts. I looked at my future and smiled at him. _

"_Well, shall we?" I said with a laugh._

I looked over at Edward as he stared horrified at me. He then looked over to Bella; I could tell his world was shattering in front of him. His future was changing rapidly. He kept making different decisions to see what outcome would work, so that Bella's life would not be taken.

I knew what I had to do; I had to leave the Cullens. I needed to get away from them, so that things could go back the way they were, without having to worry about a life being taken.

Edward walked over to me, still unsure what to do. "Alice, can I talk to you?" He said, pleading with his eyes. I knew what he would say. He'd try and tell me that I didn't have to do what I was planning to do. But I knew better, I knew I had to do this, to save Bella.  
"Not now, Edward." I spoke out loud, but in my mind I was telling Edward that no matter what he said, my mind was made up. I would do this alone, and nothing he said could change that.

I just couldn't figure out how to leave Jasper. What excuse could I make so that he would let me leave? He could tell if I was lying to him, he could feel it.

I looked around the room at my new family. Everyone was with their mates; they knew something was going to happen. They just didn't know what it was.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. "Alice, together we'll fight. You're part of our family. I don't want to take a life, but if it comes down to him or my child, I'll do what it takes." Everyone was looking at me, nodding. They all wanted to fight. I couldn't let them fight for me. What if more lives were lost, just because I was scared?

I smiled at him and nodded my head. I looked at Jasper and grabbed his hand. "Can we go talk somewhere?"

"What is it love?" He asked, nervously.

I took a deep breath. "We need to talk in private for a minute."

"Okay." He said, frowning, pulling me towards Carlisle's office. "What is it, Alice?" He said, once the door was closed.

"I need to leave, Jasper. If I don't leave, Bella will die and I can't have that on my conscience. I was going to just lie to you, but I know that will never work. I don't want to lie to you, Jazz, but you have to let me go." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I looked into the future, and right now, the longer I stay here, the more dangerous it is for Bella. The only thing I see working, is if I leave the Cullens and face James. You can't be there with me; I need you to go after Victoria. I need you to chase her away from here." I said, giving him a second to comprehend everything.

He looked worried as he spoke quietly. "I can't leave you to face him alone. What if something happens to you, what if you die? Where does that leave me? I might as well die by his hand as well, because I can't live without you."

I cupped his face in my hand, as I played the vision to him. "That is the way it will end up if you come with me. You see? I can't allow that to happen, I have to leave. I won't argue with you."

"Damn it Alice, what option does that give me? How am I supposed to cope if something happens to you? Your visions can change. You won't be going to him. I forbid you to go to him." He said, angrily.

"You what?" I snapped. "You have no control over me, Jasper Whitlock. We aren't married and you're not my father. So you can forbid the next hussy, but I won't be told what I can and can not do."

I stormed out the office, slamming the door behind me. I felt a growl come from my chest, I was so angry that he said that. I walked into the bathroom and locked it behind me.

I heard Bella knock. "Ally, can I come in for a second?"

"No!" I said, a little louder than I meant. "Please just leave me alone right now."

I heard foot steps walk away from the door. I looked at the window and knew this was my only chance. This was the opportunity I needed, to make sure this family stayed safe. Jasper would be too flustered with me to check on me right now anyway.

Without thinking, I was out the window running. I ran as fast as I could, until the house was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my visions and saw James had caught my scent, he was now following me.

I looked at Victoria's future and saw she was in the process of getting my school records. I ran until I got to Jasper and my spot. I saw as soon as Jasper caught my scent, he would realise where I'd gone.

I sat on our tree truck, waiting. If tonight was the end, I'd be happy knowing I found the most incredible guy in the world. My one true love, my soul mate, my everything.


	15. Chapter 15

As I sat, looking up at the stars, I heard footsteps. I knew within two minutes, James would be behind me. I took a deep breath and smiled. I remembered the side of James that was once good.

When it was just James and I, in the beginning, he used to see the good in people. He was driven by the smell of human blood, but it wasn't all about the chase with him. We'd actually have fun together, running around, enjoying life. He would take the time to get to know what was happening to our world. He was loving, and at that point, he actually cared for me.

I knew our love wasn't real, but James showed what being with a man could be like. That was the reason I thought I loved him. I thought he saved me from the life I had once had. My Aunt loved me, but she controlled everything I did. She was so scared the Volturi would come after me, and see how special I was. I shook my head as I saw James standing a few yards from me.

"You found me." I said, taking a deep breath, readying myself for the inevitable fight ahead.

He smirked. "As if you were hiding, I would have thought you would be a little harder to find. Especially with your watch dog around. So tell me, how is it that he can stand to be around you?"

"You see James, there is such a thing as true love. I guess you wouldn't know about that right?" I said. "True love doesn't judge you on what you are or what powers you have." I felt good being able to stand up to him, I felt strong.

"How does he feel, knowing I had you first? That I took everything from you and that I made you scream for me to stop?" He said, stepping closer. "I'm going to enjoy you, one last time before I kill you."

I laughed in his face. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Do you really think I'm the same old scared Alice?" I stood, crouching down, readying myself.

"I don't know, lets find out." He said, as he ran towards me. I closed my eyes and dodged his attack. "I see you've been practicing." He said, trying to attack me again.

He kept trying until he got flustered and let out a loud snarl. He must have figured out what I was doing. He changed his mind at the last second and sent me flying across the clearing. He charged me again and this time, he twisted my arm around, causing a loud pop come from my shoulder and elbow. I screamed in pain.

He laughed as he pinned me to the ground. "Now it's time for me to take back what's mine." He started to undo my clothes and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"You honestly think this is it? That I'm this weak? That I have no clue how to fight?" I watched his face fall.

I put my hand on his neck, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. "You seemed to have forgotten things along the way."

He pushed himself away from me, and smiled. "Oh I haven't forgotten."

He grabbed my arms and held on to them. "You think I don't remember that you have to make skin contact to hurt me?" I tried to not show it, but now I was scared. I knew I could cut off his senses without touch, but would that be enough?

He wrapped his arms around my body, squeezing with all his strength. I let out a violent scream as I felt my insides being broken.

"Do you want to die now?" He whispered into my ear. "It's such a pity that I have to kill you."

The one thing I hated most about being part human was that my bones could be broken. I was strong, only vampire or werewolf strength could break my bones. It was a very painful thing and I couldn't imagine how humans dealt with broken bones.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck, as James sunk his teeth into my flesh. I tried to fight back, kicking screaming and doing everything I could, but nothing was working.

I started feeling sleepy; I wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Realizing this, I knew I was dying. Everything was numb, cold. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. The broken bones, my shattered ribs, James' razor sharp teeth in my neck, I felt none of it.

I heard, rather than felt, James dropping me on the ground, like a rag doll. I barely had time to look around before I felt cool hands on my skin. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Carlisle was by my side. He started to examine my body. Edward crouched down on the other side of me.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" He asked in a panic.

I could tell Carlisle was giving him his answers in his head. Maybe he was trying to be considerate about my feelings. I didn't understand why he would hide it from me. As of right now I couldn't see my future, I knew I was going to die soon.

"Edward, go and help your brothers. I can take care of her." Carlisle said, not looking away from his examination.

I watched as Edward got up and ran towards Jasper. Jasper had already had James' limbs pulled off, giving him a slow death. James was no match for him. With all the years training in the newborn army, Jasper was a force to be reckoned with.

I watched as Edward and Jasper pulled off James' head and then Jasper was by my side. I watched as Edward threw the head, then the torso into the fire that Emmett had started.

"Alice, how could you be so stupid?" He was shaking. "If you die, I'll never forgive you. Do you hear me?"

I knew he was angry, I could tell before he even came over here. But the look in his eyes was something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. His eyes alone made me want to die. I couldn't believe how stupid I was for doing this to myself. To think I could face James alone. I couldn't speak, so I looked up at Edward, asking him in my mind to talk to Jasper for me.

'Please tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him.'

Edward nodded his head and told Jasper what I was thinking.

Jasper looked at me. "Why couldn't you just wait? We could have figured something out together. We're supposed to be a team. Don't you trust me? Don't you believe me when I say that if you die, I die?"

My eyes started to tear up. I felt so bad, but even though the way I did it was wrong, my intentions were right. I did this for Bella and Edward. I asked Edward to tell Jasper I'd done it for him.

"She did this for me, Jasper." He said, looking towards his brother. I could see how sorry Edward was.

"She did it for you?" He questioned. "What does that mean?"

"She did it to protect Bella, and to protect me." Edward said, not making eye contact with Jasper.

In less than the blink of an eye, Jasper had Edward pushed against a tree. "So this is all to protect your human. How come you didn't stop her? Are you that selfish to let her go? I know you heard what she was thinking. How could you do this to me? What if she dies? Do you even care what this would do to me?"

I watched Jasper crumble to the ground and his body was racked with dry sobs. Edward leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

I couldn't watch Jasper anymore; I had to figure out what to do. Something that would help me get better. I had never been this badly hurt before, so I knew my human side would take a while to heal. I knew though, that my vampire half would heal quickly, allowing me to kick start the rest of my healing.

'Edward!' I thought. 'I need blood to heal. Get me some blood!'

I watched Edward look to his father. "Carlisle, Alice just said she needs blood in her system."

Carlisle looked up. "That makes sense. Blood should help her heal faster, she's lost so much, she needs to replace it."

Edward took off into the woods and within minutes he was back with a deer in his hands. The poor thing was still kicking, scared out of its mind. It didn't realize that it was going to be my supper.

Edward ripped the deer's throat open so that the blood could fall into my mouth. I swallowed, already feeling it heal my broken body.

"It looks like it's working, Edward." Carlisle said, happily.

"Alice knows her body better than we do, it makes sense, it's allowing her vampire side heal quickly." Edward said, draining the last bit into me.

Carlisle and Edward sat patiently beside me, watching most of my outside cuts heal. My neck started to close up and I felt that I could talk again.

"Jazz." I choked out. "I'm sorry."

I felt my body finally shut down from the trauma. It needed rest, I knew if I gave in, my body would heal so much faster.

I looked up at Jasper who was now by my side. With him close, I finally closed my eyes and drifted asleep.


End file.
